Why Gibbs Is Nice?
by AlexDN
Summary: If Gibbs is nice it means that something bad happened. Will Tony be able to help him? A short story about Gibbs, Tony and something that could be bad. Possible Sick-Fic. No Slash. No Tiva. No Death-Fic. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

NB: I don't owe anything of NCIS :(

I want to thank my Beta Reader and very good friend Headbanger Rockstar. You're amazing, girl!

_**"Why Gibbs Is Nice?"**_

Chapter 1.

Despite it was Sunday night, Gibbs and all his agents were writing down their final reports on their last case.

It had been a very boring two-month investigation about a huge theft of Naval funds. They spent entire days and nights following leads, hoping their culprit would make a mistake.

Staying in a car without heat during one of the coldest Novembers in the last hundred years hadn't been so nice for the agents of Gibbs' team.

McGee and Ziva had caught a bad flu and sore throat. Tony, thanks to his old bout with the peunmonic plague, had developed a bad fever, a really bad cough that still lasted and he had even lost his voice several times. Even the indestructible-nerver-ill Gibbs developed a fever and cough.

So now they were all very tired and they only wanted to go home, take a very hot shower and sleep for an entire month.

Tony's mind kept drifting away from his job. He couldn't ignore the bad feeling that he felt in his gut. There was something out of place. The Senior Field Agent had noticed that feeling during the investigation too.

_Something doesn't fit! _

Their investigation had been perfect and even the SecNav had complimented them, but something was still weird_. Hinky!_

Tony looked at his colleagues. Clearly, they were all tired and pale_. McGee is whiter than a ghost and I can see paleness behind Ziva's olive skin and make-up, _Tony thought to himself.

Then DiNozzo looked at his boss and Gibbs, being Gibbs, immediately raised his eyes and looked at him as he slightly smiled.

Suddenly Tony understood what didn't fit_. Gibbs is nice! He has been nice for a long time! Yesterday and this morning he brought us coffee and donuts! Wait! When was the last time I received a head slap?_

Tony thought back to the last two months and he realized that Gibbs' last head slap was just before Gibbs caught the flu and stayed home for four days.

_What happened during those days?_

''DiNozzo! Are you planning to finish your report or do you prefer spending the next week stuck to your desk?'' Gibbs barked before a harsh cough made him bend over.

''Boss!" said McGee.

''Gibbs, are you alright?'' Ziva asked concerned.

Knowing how a bad coughing can wear you out, Tony stood up with bottle of water in his hand and went to Gibbs. As soon as he reached the older man, he started thumping Gibbs' back firmly.

After a few seconds Gibbs stopped coughing, ''Damn!" he swore as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

''Drink it,'' Tony said as his put the bottle in Gibbs' hand. ''Small sips or you'll feel sick,'' he slightly smiled as he saw Gibbs glaring at him.

After the Boss had drank, Tony asked, ''Better?'' Gibbs just nodded.

''Are you sure, Boss?'' McGee asked, concern clear in his voice.

''Yes... Mc-McGee...'' cough, ''I'm fi-fine.''

Tony looked at his two younger colleagues and shook his head as he said, ''Okay, people. Go home, take a shower, eat something and sleep. We'll see tomorrow at 0800 a.m.''

''Hey! What are you doing?'' Gibbs protested.

''I'm taking care of all of you, Boss. I'm the Senior Field Agent and this is my job. Taking care of my colleagues, deflecting your anger, making you relax with some silly jokes, taking your head slaps and being the most competent agent in the world,'' Tony answered with one of his best cocky smiles.

''Do ya think, DiNozzo? And what's my job?'' glared Gibbs.

''Warn us out, headslapping me, barking orders, glaring at us and teaching us how to be great agents and better people.''

Gibbs smirked as he shook his head and said, ''Yep. Go home.''

''What about you, Gibbs?'' asked Ziva as she got ready to leave.

''I'll take care of him. Don't worry,'' answered Tony.

McGee and Ziva literally ran into the elevator, leaving Tony and Gibbs alone.

''Thank you,'' whispered Gibbs.

''No problem, Gibbs,'' Tony smiled as he went to his desk and added, ''Come on. I'll take you home and I'll fix you something.''

''Are you going to tuck me in bed, Tony?'' Gibbs asked as he stood up and took his gun out of the drawer.

''I could do it,'' answered Tony as he followed his boss to the elevator, but when he saw Gibbs' glare he added, ''No, huh? Okay. No tucking in bed.''

* * *

><p>While Gibbs was taking a shower, Tony cooked some soup with noodles, some mashed potatoes and took some soft cheese out of the fridge.<p>

''Baby food, Tony?'' asked Gibbs from the kitchen door. He wore sweatpants, a t-shirt and a warm USMC hoodie. He was still pale but the shower had clearly relaxed him.

''Good food for bad throats, boss,'' smiled Tony as he gestured Gibbs to sit down.

''You're still in your work's suit. Do wanna take a shower? I can wait,'' Gibbs said as he sat down and smelled the soup, ''It smells good.''

''My nanny made me this soup every time I was sick,'' he said as he sat down as well and started eating. ''Now we eat. Then, after I've tucked you in bed, I'll go home and I'll take the hottest and longest shower in the world,''

''You can stay if you want. Your room is ready and I'm sure there are some of your clothes in the closet,'' Gibbs offered.

''Sure. Thank you,'' Tony smiled even if Gibbs' offer had made his gut churn_. This is not Gibbs. Something is bothering him. I can smell it._

* * *

><p>The night passed well and too quickly, so at 0750 a.m. Tony and Gibbs entered the bullpen and immediately started working. A few minutes later Ziva and McGee arrived too.<p>

* * *

><p>Delores Bromstead of HR was known as a soar and unpleasant woman who never smiled, but two years ago someone had changed his mind. In 2009 Tony had been her Secret Santa. He found and gave her the doll that Delores had always wanted when she was a child. Tony had discovered a new woman.<p>

Delores just wanted a bit of affection and friendship, and Anthony DiNozzo was the right man for this task. Delores was so happy and now all those mean women. who had always looked at her like people look at a roach, were very envious that Agent Anthony 'Hot' DiNozzo was her friend.

So every time a new agent arrived at NCIS or something weird happened at HR, Delores always called her friend.

''DiNozzo,'' Tony answered his phone.

''Tony, it's Delores.''

''Hi. What's up?''

''Oh, well... maybe it's nothing, but I've just seen that Agent Gibbs has requested one day on leave.''

Tony's senses went on alert as he shot a look to his boss. ''When?''

''Tomorrow. Maybe it's nothing but Agent Gibbs never...''

''You did good. Thank you.''

''Any time, Tony. See you.''

Tony slowly put down the receiver and didn't move. ''Problems, Tony?" asked Ziva.

''Huh? Oh, no.''

''Who was on the phone?'' asked Gibbs.

''An old friend,'' Tony smiled as he went back to his job.

Nobody believed him.

* * *

><p>The morning went on smoothly and nothing interesting happened until Gibbs' cell rang and after just a ''Gibbs... yes... when?... Okay,'', the Boss stood up and heading to the elevator he said, ''I'll be out for awhile.''<p>

''Where are you going, Gibbs?'' asked Ziva before the elevator doors closed.

The former Mossad officer turned to her SFA. ''Tony? What's going on?''

''I don't know, Ziva. But I'm going to find out.''

''How?'' asked Tim.

''Trace Gibbs' cell!" Tony ordered him.

''No way!"

''McGee, Gibbs has been weird for days. The last two times he didn't tell us what he was doing and where he was going, I almost drowned to save him and Maddie and then he ended up captured by the Reynosa Cartel. We need to find out what's going on,'' Tony explained as he went to Tim's desk and stood behind him.

''McGee, Tony's right,'' Ziva added as she stopped in front of his desk.

''But if he finds out...''

''It'll be my only fault,'' Tony patted Tim's shoulder. ''Do it.''

McGee quickly typed on his keyboard and soon a phone number appeared on his monitor. ''It's a private number and I...''

''I know that number,'' Tony whispered as he stood up, grabbed his coat and his gun and headed to the stairs_. _

_I can't waste time waiting for the elevator! I've got to find Gibbs asap!_

''Tony! Where are you going?'' shouted Ziva.

''McGee, you're in charge. If you need me, call my cell and leave a message. I'll be out for awhile,'' Tony shouted back as he took the stairs and ran to the parking lot.

''What the hell are they doing?" exclaimed Tim.

Ziva just shook her head.

TBC

* * *

><p>What do you think? Be nice, please. Thank you :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

NB: I don't owe anything of NCIS :(

- I forgot to say that this story is post-Thirst.

*Thank you, Headbanger Rockstar! What could I do without you? lol*

"**_Why Gibbs Is Nice?"_**

_Chapter 2. _

''Damn, Gibbs! Why didn't you tell me anything?'' Tony hissed as he slammed the steer of his car. ''What's happening to you?'' he murmured as he headed to his destination as fast as he can.

* * *

><p>''Can you find out who that number belongs to?'' Ziva asked McGee.<p>

''Yes, I can. But...''

''What? We need to know why Gibbs went away without any explanation and Tony went running after him.''

Tim just nodded as he typed on his computer and said, ''Maybe Abby knows something.''

''I'll call her,'' Ziva resolutely said as she picked up Tim's phone, but she stopped when her colleague said, ''Wait! Do not call Abby.''

''Why?''

''Because if she doesn't know anything and we ask her what's going on with Gibbs...''

''She'll freak out,'' Ziva completed the sentence as she put down the receiver.

''Done! The number belongs to... Oh, my God'' Tim whispered as he stared at the monitor in front of him.

''What?" Ziva asked as she moved next to Tim and looked at the monitor as well. ''Oh, no. Which one of them would need to go there? Tony or Gibbs?''

* * *

><p>Gibbs had just sat down on an uncomfortable chair after pacing the waiting room like a caged lion .<p>

He had been in that room many other times (more than he wanted to remember), but he never got used to those chairs, those old magazines, the white walls and that unnerving silence. He hated that antiseptic smell and the memories that this place brought back.

Gibbs has always thought about himself as an independent man that didn't need anyone. He had been in war, had survived the bombs and the death of his wife and his daughter.

He had lost count of all the injuries he had gotten during his years with NCIS. He had overcome them without even a moan, so... W_hy am I so nervous now?_

_I've lived a lonely life for many years and I've always faced all my problems alone, so why would I like to have someone with me now? Why don't I want to be alone in this damn room? I'm probably getting old... or maybe I've just had enough of being alone. Oh, I don't know!_

_Who I could call? My father? No way! He's too old to deal with... whatever will happen._

_Ducky? No... he'd fuss around and get me more nervous than I already am._

_I'd need a strong person that understands me and doesn't lose control. A person that can just stay with me and support me without bothering with silly reassurances... someone that can distract me. Someone whom I can depend on without any shame._

_Who I could call?_

The elevator at the end of the hall dinged as the doors opened. Gibbs turned at the sound and 'saw' his answer.

_Yes... you always have my six._

The former Marine let go of a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He smiled slightly and waited for the new comer.

* * *

><p>''Do this again and I'll shoot you, Gibbs. I swear!" panted Tony as he reached his boss.<p>

''How did you know I was here?'' Gibbs asked as he led the way back to the waiting room.

Tony followed him and sat down on a chair as he coughed in his hand.

''You've been nice for days and that alone is scary,'' Tony quirked his eyebrows as he saw Gibbs nodding. ''Then you received that call and you ran out, so we checked the last call on your cell and I recognized the number.''

''You checked my calls?'' Gibbs glared at him.

''Yes and do not try to distract or intimidate me with your glares. They stopped working many years ago,'' Tony admonished his boss.

''Yep. I'm wondering if they've ever really worked,'' Gibbs said as he went to the window.

Tony saw a deep sadness in Gibbs' eyes and it made his heart ache. He couldn't stand to see the man that was like a father to him, suffering so much in silence.

The younger man stood up and joined Gibbs at the window. He reached out and gently touched Gibbs' shoulder. ''Boss, what's going on?''

''I don't know,'' he whispered.

''Gibbs? Why are we at the Pulmology Department?''

''Do you remember when I had the flu two weeks ago?'' Tony just nodded. ''Well, after four days it seemed that the fever was gone so I went back to work,'' Gibbs started explaning as he went back to sit on a chair.

Tony turned but didn't follow him. He just leaned against the window and crossed his arms.

''Ten days ago I woke up in the middle on the night in a really bad coughing fit. I couldn't breathe and I can assure you that it's...''

''Scary. Yep, I know the feeling very well,'' Tony nodded as images of a room with blue lights and the sound of his coughing came to his mind. He shivered.

''Yes, you do,'' Gibbs slightly smiled. ''So I called Brad and he ordered me to get a chest X-Ray.''

''And?''

''And they saw a spot on my left lung, so Brad ordered a CAT scan. He said that the results would be ready for tomorrow,'' Gibbs sighed as he leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

_That's why he asked for a day of leave!_

''But he called and said he wanted to see me now,'' Gibbs finished as he opened his blue eyes and looked at the ceiling. ''I guess this is not a good sign.''

Tony was stunned. Gibbs was like a rock. Nothing could stop or hurt him. He felt his eyes filling with tears, but he knew that he couldn't crumble now. His 'father' needed him.

_You ordered me to live and I'll be damn if I'll let you go through this alone!_

Tony sat next to Gibbs. ''You're not alone, Gibbs,'' Tony grasped his friend's shoulder and waited until Gibbs looked at him. ''_We_'ll deal with it. Whatever it will be.''

''_We_?'' asked Gibbs as he sat up and Tony let his shoulder go.

''Yes,'' Tony resolutely said. ''You were with me when I had the plague and I'll be right there with you.''

Gibbs just nodded, but his eyes talked for him. They said _'Thank you, son.''_

''Mr. Gibbs?'' a nurse said from the door. Gibbs raised up as he answered, ''That's me.''

''Dr. Pitt is waiting for you. Please, follow me,'' she said as she turned and walked down the hall.

Gibbs turned and said, ''You coming?''

''May I?'' Tony hopefully asked.

''You have to.''

The two men exited the waiting room and headed to Brad's office.

_God, help us! _Tony prayed.

TBC

* * *

><p>What will be the diagnosis?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

- I don't owe anything of NCIS :(

- Thank you for all your support, guys. And sorry if I didn't personally answered all of you. Love you!

*Thank you, Headbanger Rockstar! You rock!*

"_**Why Gibbs Is Nice?"**_

_Chapter 3._

After eight years of dealing with Tony's teasing and Gibbs' stares, Timothy McGee thought that he had stopped being a scared and shy boy and he had become a strong and confident man, but now he was no longer so sure.

After his last call with his father, Tim understood that he had three touchstones in his life: his grandmother Penny, Gibbs and Tony.

Penny had been Tim's family when he was a child and his parents left him and his sister Sarah alone for months because his father's job. When their parents were home Tim's father was so demanding that as soon as Tim had become a NCIS Agent, they'd stopped talking. But Penny had always been there.

After a year in Norfolk, Agent McGee had become the fourth agent on the team of the legendary Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and there he had met his Senior Field Agent, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo.

Tim still remembered their first case together. He was so scared by Gibbs and so shocked by DiNozzo, that he had almost wet his pants on more than one occasion.

Now, after eight years together, McGee had finally realized that Gibbs and Tony (each in his special way) had made him grown up and become a good field agent and a stronger man.

_But I'm not strong enough to deal with the idea that one of them could be ill... Tony still has a bad cough and maybe his lungs worsened after the last flu... I should have taken all his night shifts so he'd have worked during the day when the weather is warmer. Idiot!_

He looked at Ziva. She was trying to concentrate on her report but it was clear that her mind was somewhere else.

_Her mind is in Bethesda with them... maybe we should go there... No, they'd kill us. Tony and Gibbs are so private when it comes to their health... if Tony's ill why did Dr. Pitt call Gibbs? Maybe Tony is not taking care of himself... I wouldn't be surprised by that... they're so reckless about their health._

McGee tried to get back to his job, but he was too concerned and his mind kept going back to his friends.

_Maybe it's not Tony but Gibbs... nah! Boss is untouchable... bugs would never dare to attack him... but he had the flu and he stayed home for four days. Tony's right, that's not normal!_

_What if Gibbs is sick? What could we do? What could be? Brad's a pulmonologist... maybe Gibbs has pneumonia. His cough was really bad..._

''McGee!'' Abby's voice made him jump on his chair. Tim looked at her a bit dazed. ''What's going on?'' Abby added.

''What?'' he asked.

''Are you drunk, Tim?'' Abby asked.

''No, why?''

''She called you many times before you realized that she was in front of you,'' Ziva explained as she widened her eyes trying to make him remember that he didn't have to tell Abby the truth.

''Oh, sorry. I was thinking about my report. What can I do for you, Abby?''

''I called Gibbs and Tony, but all my calls go to their voicemail. Where are they?'' she asked as she looked at their desks.

Ziva softly coughed and Tim lied, ''They went for a coffee and likely they turned off their cells.''

''They never do that!" exclaimed Abby as Ziva glared at him.

Tim could hear Ziva's scold, _That's the most unbelievable lie that I've ever heard, McGee!_

''Uhm, yes... but... but...''

''We've just closed a very long investigation and I think they wanted just a small break, Abby,'' Ziva helped him.

''Exactly!" Tim sighed relieved.

Abby gave them a doubtful look and said, ''Okay. I know today is only Monday, but I wanted to invite all of you for dinner at my place on Saturday evening.''

''What's the occasion?'' Ziva asked.

''Ducky's birthday. I thought that after he discovered that Mary was a serial killer, we could cheer him up.''

''That's very sweet, Abby!" Ziva complimented her.

''Yep. I'll come,'' said Tim.

''Count on me too,'' smiled Ziva.

''Good. This is a surpirse, so do not tell Ducky anything!'' Abby ordered. ''I'll invite Palmer and his girlfriend. You talk with Tony and Gibbs. They've got to come!" she added as she headed to the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed, Tim murmured, ''Let's hope they'll be able to come.''

''Yep,'' Ziva sadly whispered.

* * *

><p>''Agent Gibbs, please sit,'' Dr. Pitt smiled as he gestured the older man to take a seat in front of his desk, and he wasn't surprised when he saw Tony coming in too. ''Tony! How are you? Your cough?''<p>

''Better, thanks,'' Tony softly smiled as he shook his friend's hand and slightly coughed.

''Yeah, I can see that,'' Brad said quirking his eyebrows. He wrote something on his presciptions pad. ''Here!'' he said as he gave Tony a piece of sheet, ''A new prescription for stronger antibiotics. Take all of them,'' he seriously ordered.

Tony just nodded as he put the prescription into his pocket and sat down next to Gibbs.

''How are you, Agent Gibbs?'' asked the doctor sitting down behind his desk.

''Not bad.''

''He had a very bad fit of cough yesterday evening, but he slept all night,'' Tony added as he received a patented Gibbs' glare.

Brad shook his head and said, ''You two are just alike. Never sincere about your health.''

''Brad, stop stalling and tell me what you found,'' Gibbs said firmly.

''Okay,'' the doctor sighed. He turned and put Gibbs' CAT in the light panel. ''There's definitely something in you left lung. Do you see this white spot?''. Both men nodded. ''It's no bigger than the last time and that is positive.''

''You said 'something', but it is something good or something...'' Tony trailed off.

''I can't say that from a scan.''

It seems that Gibbs had lost his tongue so Tony asked, ''So what are you going to do?''

''We need to perform a biopsy,'' Brad seriously answered as he looked at Gibbs.

Tony closed his eyes just a second as he took a deep breath trying to control his fear. The younger agent looked at his surrogate father and saw him nodding.

''When?'' asked Gibbs.

''As soon as possible,'' answered the doctor. ''Tomorrow would be perfect.''

''How will you perform the biopsy?'' asked Tony.

''There are different methods. We've...''

''Which is the best, quickest and least invasive one?'' Tony anxiously cut him off.

''I usually perform a TTNA.''

''English, doc!" Gibbs annoyed said.

Tony slightly smiled as he saw Brad doing the same thing and he heard the doctor explaining, ''It's trans-thoracic needle aspiration. It's simple, effective and well tolerated by patients.''

''How do you do that?'' Tony asked swallowing hard. Just the word 'needle' made him cringe.

''We'll have you lie down supine. Then, using the CAT, we center the nodule. The we mark the point where the needle will be inserted, disinfect the area and inject a local anesthetic. When the area is numbed, guided by CAT, we'll very slowly insert the needle until we reach the lesion and we aspire a tissue samplethat will be sent to the lab to be analyzed.''

''How long the procedure will last?'' Tony asked as he rubbed his face and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs' face was completely lacking expression. It seemed that his boss was not in the room with them and that Brad was not talking about him. Tony would have preferred a desperate or an angry man, but not this mask of false strength and control.

Tony knew Gibbs better than anyone else and in that moment he was sure that the older man beside him was shocked and that he felt lost.

_If they find that you've got a cancer, I won't let you stop fighting! You'll fight for your life and you'll beat it!_

Brad was still speaking, ''The entire procedure will last no longer than thirty minutes. We'll keep you for a few hours to monitor you and let you rest some and if there are no complications then you'll be released. You'll need to take a couple of days off of work to rest.''

''When will I be able to go back to work?'' Gibbs finally said.

''Gibbs!'' Tony loudly sighed as he rolled his eyes. ''We're talking about your health. It doesn't mat...''

''Who is the one that came back to work after the plague a week before his leave ended?'' Gibbs snapped to him.

Brad cleared his throat and said, ''A couple of days after the procedure you can go back to work but you will be on desk duty and will work a regular shedule.''

''No problem. I'll make sure he follows the rules and I'll take care of him,'' Tony resolutely said as he saw Gibbs glaring at him.

DiNozzo smiled and he nodded. _You're mine, Gibbs. And if you won't respect the rules I'll kick your ass!_

* * *

><p>''Enough! This waiting is driving me crazy!" Ziva loudly said as she stood up.<p>

''Where are you going?'' asked Tim.

''Bethesda,'' she answered as she headed to the elevator.

''No! You can't!" Tim run after her and grabbed her arm.

''Let me go, McGee,'' she hissed.

''You can't go there. They need their privacy, Ziva.''

''But...''

''But nothing. We've got to stay here and wait. When they come back, they'll tell us what is going on,'' Tim added as he let go his colleague's arm.

''Are you sure?''

''No, but we've got to respect their choice.''

''McGee,'' she whispered as she let Tim to bring her back to her desk.

''I know, Ziva. We just want to help them, but forcing Tony and Gibbs to accept our help will only push them away from us,'' Tim explained sitting down on Ziva's desk.

''What can I do?''

''For once you've got to step back and wait,'' McGee softly smiled as he squeezed her shoulder.

_I'm wondering what is happening at Bethesda... maybe my gut is not as good as Tony or Gibbs'... but I've got a bad feeling..._

TBC

* * *

><p>Review! Please :)))<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

NB: I don't owe anything of NCIS :(

_**"Why Gibbs Is Nice?"**_

_Chapter 4._

The ride in the elevator and the walk to the parking lot was silent as Tony and Gibbs were both lost in their thoughts. They were brave men that had faced dangerous enemies and death more than once in their lives, but this was a different enemy. An invisible enemy that they could not shoot or arrest.

They were scared.

Tony wanted to comfort his friend but he didn't know how.

Tony knew that Gibbs, just like him, was a man that didn't like people fussing around him. Kindness made him uncomfortable and Tony knew that in that moment Gibbs didn't need anyone to annoy him or made him feel a sick man. His mentor had always been an independent man that dealt with his problems alone. _How can I break the wall that you built around your life?_

Gibbs felt lost. He was so happy that Tony was with him but at the same time he wanted to be alone. _Alone as I've always been since I lost Shannon and Kelly._

Gibbs turned and looked at the man that was silently walking by his side. He knew Tony better than anyone else and he knew that in that moment the younger man didn't know what to do.

Tony was a weird man. There were people that didn't understand why Gibbs has chosen such a goofy and cocky man as his SFA, but those were people that didn't know the real Anthony DiNozzo.

For those that had the honor to see behind his mask, Tony was a smart, honest, loyal to death, caring, sweet, strong, fragile, deep man that had an integrity that only a few people had. _I'm so proud of you and of what you've become... I was wrong. I'm not alone. I have you... I've a son and a friend by my side... I should tell you what you mean to me... if this... this... whatever it is will kill me, I won't leave without telling you what you are and what you did for me when you came into my life... I still remember our first meeting. You assaulted me, threw me on the ground, pointed a loaded gun to me and called me 'dirtbag'... I punched you but you didn't even blink._

_Who would ever say that ten years later we would have been here like a father and a son, colleagues and friends? You're a weird... special man, DiNozzo!_

''Gibbs, I don't think you should drive.'' Tony's voice brought him back to reality.

''Why not? I'm fine!" Gibbs snapped back. _I don't want you to understand that I scared!_

''Gibbs,'' Tony whispered as he saw his boss looking at him. Tony smiled softly as he opened the passenger's door and gestured Gibbs to get in. ''Later I'll ask a probie to pick up your car.'' _I know that you're scared and you don't want to be alone, but I won't never force you admit it._

Gibbs reluctantly went to the car but before getting in he firmly said, ''Don't treat me like a sick man.''

''I'm not going to. I'm treating you like a friend that needs me,'' Tony smiled.

They drove back to the Navy Yard in silent until Tony parked his car and opened the door.

''Tony,'' Gibbs stopped him. Tony turned and looked at him. ''Don't... I don't want them...''

''It's okay, Gibbs. It'll remain just between and me,'' Tony answered as he slightly squeezed his 'dad's' shoulder.

''But they'll ask why we ran out the office.''

''No problem! Let me handle it!" Tony winked as he got out the car and headed to the elevator.

''What are you going to tell them?'' Gibbs asked a bit worried as he followed his Senior Field Agent into the elevator.

S_ometimes your plan can be very unusual... and crazy! _Gibbs smirked.

''You'll see!" Tony grinned.

''DiNozzo!" Gibbs head slapped him just before the elevator doors opened.

Both of them exited the elevator and headed to their desks as they felt Ziva and McGee's gazes on them. They sat down and started working as nothing had happened.

After a few minutes of silence and a lot of astonished looks between the younger agents, Ziva couldn't resist anymore. ''Are you going to tell us what is going on?''

''Ziva,'' McGee hissed.

''What? Gibbs received a call and ran away. You checked his calls and Tony recognized Dr. Pitt's number and ran away as well. And now,'' she looked at Tony and Gibbs, ''You're back and you don't say anything!"

''What do you think about 'mind your own business, Agent David'?'' Tony harshly asked.

Gibbs stared at his in disbelief. _Not a good idea fighting with her, Tony! She won't stop pushing until you'll answer her._

''I'm worried. _We _are worried,'' she answered, concern clear in her voice.

''Worried or curious?'' asked Gibbs.

''Worried, boss,'' whispered Tim. ''But we'll respect your privacy,'' he added as he widened his eyes and stared at Ziva. She rolled her eyes as she loudly sighed.

Gibbs looked at Tony and saw an evil grin on his face. ''Okay,'' Tony sighed. ''I didn't want Gibbs to find out that I've... I've still some problems with my lungs after the flu. I didn't want him to go all papa-bear and put me on desk duty.''

Gibbs widened his eyes and slightly smirked and shook his head. _Only you, Tony! Only you would attract all the attention on you just to save a friend... thank you._

''And?'' asked McGee.

''And some days ago I called Brad and I asked him about Tony's health. So today he called me and you know the rest,'' Gibbs helped Tony as he saw his second in command nodding and hiding a smile. _Good teamwork, Boss!_

''So end of the tragedy. Brad gave me stronger antibiotics and I'll be fine and awesome in a few days,'' Tony said as he looked at Ziva and added, ''Do worry, David. You won't lose your wonderful Senior Field Agent,'' Tony grinned and Ziva rolled her eyes again.

Tony looked at Gibbs.

_Don't worry, Gibbs. I'll always have your six._

_This time I'll need you more than any other time in my life. You always have my back._

They all went back to their work until McGee said, ''Oh, I forgot.'' Tony and Gibbs raised their eyes from the cold case files they were reading and look at him. ''Abby has invited all of us at her place for Ducky's birthday dinner. It's a surprise to cheer him up after... uhm... Mary.''

''When?'' asked Gibbs.

''Saturday evening,'' Ziva answered.

Gibbs slightly shifted his eyes on the right and he was not surprised to see that Tony was already looking at him. They've both made the math. Saturday Gibbs would have still in recovery from the TTNA and likely he wouldn't have been up to spend many hours pretending that he was fine.

Tony's quick thinking came up with an excuse. ''Saturday, huh?''

''Yes. Abby said that we all have got to be there,'' smiled McGee.

''I'm sorry, but I can't come. An OSU buddy is in town for just one day and we're going to spend all the day in New York. He's even bought two tickets for Knicks vs Celtics.''

''But Tony!" Ziva protested.

''I'm really sorry, but I can't come. His fiancée had left him at the altar after ten years together. He's really depressed and I can't leave him alone.''

''Abby will be really sorry. What about you, boss?'' asked Tim.

''Are you still going to Stillwater, Gibbs?'' Tony asked, saving his friend.

''Uhm... yes. My dad hasn't been feeling well for a few days and I need to check on him. I'll talk with Abby,'' he lied.

Tony's cell rang and this is what his colleagues heard, ''DiNozzo... Hi!... Why did you call me?... Yep, I guess you're right... when?... Okay,'' he wrote something. ''Okay... sure... Thanks, bye.''

Ziva saw Tony frowning as he started typing on his keyboard, so she asked, ''Problems, Tony?"

''No, it was another OSU buddy. We should have met in New York, but he can't come. Too bad,'' he answered as he click 'send' button.

A few seconds later Gibbs' email dinged. The boss opened the message and read what Tony had sent him.

_''It was Brad. TTNA is for tomorrow 9.00 am. We've got to be there an hour earlier.'' _Gibbs smiled at that '_We' _and kept reading, _''You need to talk with Vance and tell him the truth.'' _Gibbs met Tony's eyes for a few seconds then he went back to the message. _''You'll need some days of rest after the test and I won't leave you alone (don't even try to protest!), so he's got to know the truth. You should talk with Ducky,'' _Gibbs once again looked at his SFA but shook his head. Tony slightly smiled. _''Brad called me because he thought you wouldn't take care of yourself and follow all his instructions... I don't blame him. Sorry! I feel your head slap even from afar!'' _Gibbs smiled. Only Tony could make a scared man smile. _''I'll talk with Delores in HR for some days off-duty. Back here on Monday. Okay?'' _

Gibbs clicked on 'reply', typed _''OK'' _and send it back to Tony. Then he stood up and headed to the Director's office.

As soon as Gibbs was upstairs, Tony received another email.

_''You both lied to us, didn't you? There's something more, right? You don't need to tell me anything, just remember that I'm here if you or Gibbs need anything. McGee.'' _

Tony replied, _''You're a good person and a good friend. Thanks Tim. Tony.'' _

TBC

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter.<p>

Review, please! Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you and in particular to my amazing BR and real friend Headbanger Rockstar :)

_**''Why Gibbs Is Nice?''**_

_Chapter 5_

Gibbs knocked on Vance's door and entered.

''You knocked. It must be important,'' the director said. ''Or worrying,'' he added as he saw the team leader's face.

''I need a favor, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask me a lot of questions, Leon,'' Gibbs said as he sat down in front of the other man's desk.

''Okay. What do you need?'' Vance reluctantly said.

''I need some days off for me and DiNozzo.''

''Why?'' his superior surprised asked. _Gibbs never takes days off and DiNozzo is on leave only when he's injured._

Vance carefully examined the older man's face in search for any indicationof what was going on. One thing was sure, Gibbs was deadly serious and this really worried the director.

As Vance met his best agent's infamous staring at him, he couldn't help but say, ''Come on, Gibbs! I need to know why my MCRT Leader and his SFA need a vacation.''

''It's not a vacation, Leon,'' Gibbs sighed as he put his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers.

In that moment Vance realized that Gibbs was calling him by his first name. No titles. So not work related.

''Is DiNozzo in trouble?''

Gibbs shook his head.

''Is he ill? I mean, is the plague back?'' _God, I hope not!_

Gibbs shook his head again.

''So what... wait... it's you then, isn't it?''

Gibbs just nodded as he looked Leon straight in his eyes.

''How bad?'' Vance leaned forward on his desk, fear and concern clear in his voice.

''I don't know yet,'' Gibbs whispered.

''Where?''

''Lung.''

Vance didn't know what to do. He has always seen Gibbs as a rock. Indestructible. Fearless. Strong. But the man in front of him was vulnerable, scared and defenseless.

He slowly stood up, went to Gibbs and sat in front of him on his desk.

''We've never been good friends, but I've always respected you and admired your strength. Maybe it will be just a false alarm,'' He tried to encourage the older man, but when Gibbs looked at him, Vance added, ''But if it won't be... I'm sure that you'll beat it, Gibbs,'' he squeezed the older man's shoulder. ''If you need anything remember that I'm here, okay?''

Gibbs nodded unable to say anything as a lump closed his throat. ''Thanks.''

''Is Tony going with you?'' Vance asked as he went back to his chair and started writing the leave permissions.

''Yes.''

''When?''

''Tomorrow morning. We'll be back on Monday,'' Gibbs answered as he leaned against the chair's backrest. Leon's reaction was unexcepted to Gibbs and he was pleased that the younger man hadn't pushed too much. _Maybe you're not the bastard that you want us to think that you are._

''Are you sure? If you need more days don't...'' Leon's voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

''No, Monday is good.''

''Here,'' Vance passed him two sheets. ''These are your permissions.''

''Leon... uhm... my team doesn't know anything and I...'' Gibbs said as he took the permissions and briefly read them.

''It's okay. I know how private you are,'' Vance smiled as he stood up. ''Come on; I'll explain to your team why you two are on leave,'' he added as he opened his door and followed Gibbs to the bullpen.

* * *

><p>When Abby entered the Autopsy, she already had a plan to invite Ducky to her place without ruining the surprise that she had for him.<p>

Unfortunately her enthusiasm was chilled as she heard what the older man was saying on the phone.

''Yes, of course... it'll be a great pleasure and an honor for me... what do you want me to talk about?... Yes... yes,'' he nodded as he took some notes on a pad. ''So I'll need to prepare a conference about Serial Killers' Comportamental Psychology and two lessons, one about some NCIS cases and my autopsy methods and another one about my past experiences in war... good, very good... you know how I love to tell stories,'' he smiled as he heard his interlocutor's answer. ''I'll be there on Thursday morning... really? So I don't need to reserve a hotel room... you already have planned everything... thank you so much... sure... see you on Thursday, my dear fellow,'' the ME hang up as a satisfied smile appeared on his face. _Four days in Connecticut and in New York, telling students and colleagues my stories and spending my spare time with some good friends at fine restaurants, theatres and museums. Perfect! It will help me to forget my recent misfortune._

Abby was still on the door and she was staring at Ducky's back. _He's leaving for four days. My surprise is ruined and... I wanted to cheer him up, but clearly he has other plans._

Abby's good heart was saddened and when Ducky finally turned and asked her what she needed, the sweet goth didn't answer him, but just left the room and headed to her lab.

_I wonder what she needed. _Ducky thought. _Oh, well! Clea__rly it wasn't important or she would have answered me. That girl is so strange some times... Alright, now I've got to ask the Director for some days off and then get ready for my trip! _Ducky smiled happily as he stood up and headed to the bullpen to tell his friends about his plans.

* * *

><p>When Gibbs and Vance arrived in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva and McGee's heads snapped up and they looked at them.<p>

Tony gaze met Gibbs' and the older man slightly nodded. His SFA nodded back as he took his leave permission from Gibbs' hands.

This interaction wasn't unnoticed by McGee. _I was right. Something is going on between them... I'm wondering what could be... I just hope that they're both fine... but judging from their faces... I don't like it... I hope that Ziva and Abby don't understand anything or they'll start investigating and I've got the feeling that two snoopy women are the last thing Tony and Gibbs need in this moment... they didn't tell me anything, but I've got to help them... they need me even though they're too stubborn to ask for help. _Tim shook his head as he listened to their Director.

''Agent McGee, Agent David. Until Monday morning you're on leave,'' Vance said standing in the middle of the bullpen.

Tim just nodded.

''Why?'' Ziva surprised asked.

''Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo need to leave for a few days.''

''Why?'' she asked again as she looked at her colleagues.

''It's a need-to-know mission, Agent David,'' the Director answered in a tone that didn't admit further questions.

Then Vance added as he headed to his office, ''Good luck, Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo. I want a sit-rep asap.''

''So we're on vacation? Yes?'' Ziva happily asked.

''You heard the Director,'' Tony smiled.

''I'll call Ray,'' she said as she opened her cell. ''He's in town and we could spend some days together,'' she added as she looked at Tony, waiting for one of his teasing remarks so she could tell him he was jelous again_._ To her surprise, not only did her SFA not ask her anything, but when she looked at him, Tony was completely ignoring her and was busy typing on his keyboard.

If she hadn't been so busy on thinking about her private life she would have realized that a not-curious DiNozzo was not a good sign.

''Vacation?'' Ducky's voice made them jump on their seats.

''Yes, DiNozzo and I are on a need-to-know mission so Ziva and McGee are on leave until Monday morning,'' Gibbs explained.

''Very good!'' the ME smiled.

''Ducky, why are you here?'' Tony asked as he signed his report.

''Oh, yes! I was invited to a four day trip of conferences and lessons at Yale University and I'm planning to spend some time in New York too.''

''Lucky you! I wanted to go to New York too but our fair Director had other plans,'' Tony sighed with false disappointment. ''Say hello to my lovely city for me, Duck.''

''Sure, my lad. I'll see you all on Monday,'' the doctor said as he went back to his office to collect his things and then go home. _I've got to call Doctor Gutterman. He'll be filling in for me while I'm away._

The phone on Tim's desk rang, ''McGee,'' he answered. ''Yes, Abby. Ducky just told us... I know... I'm sorry... actually, they changed their plans... Vance sent them on mission until Monday... yep... it's a need-to-know,'' Tim explained as he met Tony's eyes. His colleague was softly smiling. ''What do you think about a pizza and a movie?... Yes, with me... whenever you want and you can choose the movie... yes, even a Horror... okay, I'll be at your place at seven. Bye.''

''A date with Abby?'' Ziva smirked.

''No, just two friends spending some nice time together,'' snapped Tony. _Why do you always need to think about flirting?_

She glared at him, but finally Ray answered so she started whispering and cooing on the phone.

Tim's email dinged. He opened the mail and read, _''Thank you! Tony.'' _Tim just nodded as he turned to Tony and smiled.

''Okay,'' Gibbs said as he stood up and grabbed his gun from his drawer. ''As soon as you're ready you can leave. DiNozzo?''

''I'm coming, Boss,'' Tony stood up, took his gear as well and followed him to the elevator.

They were going to face one of their toughest missions.

TBC

* * *

><p>Please, review! Thank you :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thanks for you patience, support, pms, alerts and reviews. Sorry for the delay :)

Thank you, Headbanger Rockstart. You're amazing!

_**''Why Gibbs Is Nice?''**_

_Chapter 6_

Gibbs took the stairs to the parking lot. He didn't want to be stuck in an elevator with Tony's gaze scrutinizing him. He suddenly felt claustrophobic and that metal box would have made him feel as if he was choking.

His life was at a crossroads.

One part of his mind said, _''It's just a false alarm. You're fine and you can keep doing your job and tormenting your agents.''_

While another said, _''You're seriously sick. You could die and you'll need to quit your job.''_

''Boss?'' Tony's voice brought Gibbs back to reality and the former Marine realized that he was standing next to his car staring at nothing. He turned to his SFA and slowly nodded at Tony's concerned look. ''Gibbs, do you need a ride?''

''No. Why? I'm perfectly able to drive home, DiNozzo,'' he snapped.

''I just thought that... ya know,'' Tony said as he slightly raised his eyebrows.

''No, Tony. I don't know. What should I know?'' Gibbs nervously asked.

''I think you shouldn't be alone tonight,'' Tony said all in one breath.

''I'm not a baby, Tony. I can take care of myself,'' the team leader said, growing more and more nervous.

Tony didn't even flinch at Gibbs' rude tone. He knew the sensation of being scared and feeling helpless, but not being able to ask for help.

_We're stubborn, strong, stupid men, Gibbs. We think can handle everything alone... but we can't. You taught me that, boss, and I won't leave you alone tonight... as you said when we went to Somalia, I just need to ''change the circumstances.''_

''I know that you're a grown-up man, I just thought that I've already slept at you yesterday and tomorrow...''

Suddenly Gibbs was face to face with Tony. ''I've already told you... Do not treat me like a sick man. I don't need a babysitter every nights. l'll be fine by myself. Clear?'' he hissed, but his eyes told a completely different story.

Despite all of Gibbs' attempts, Tony was able to read fear and loneliness in those blue eyes that were staring at him.

The younger agent raised his hands in surrender and said, ''Okay. Tomorrow I'll be at your house at seven.''

''Fine,'' Gibbs nodded as he opened his car door and got in.

Tony watched him driving away then he headed to his own car, shaking his head.

''You won't be an easy patient, boss,'' he softly smiled as he got into his metallic black brand new BMW M5 and followed him. _Change the circumstances, DiNozzo!_

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of driving Tony's cell rang and when he answered he heard, ''I taught you better.''<p>

''Boss! What do you mean?'' Tony innocently asked as he tried to muffle a laugh.

''I can see you in my rearview. This is the worst tailing job I've ever seen,'' Gibbs smirked on the other end of the line.

''I was not trying to hide from you. I'm deliberately following you,'' Tony calmly answered.

''Really?''

''Really.''

''So I can't get rid of you tonight.''

''Nope, but if you don't want me in your house I can stay in my car. It won't be my first night spent in car watching someone.''

Gibbs shook his head and smiled. ''Are you angry?''

''I'm starving,'' Tony answered as he saw Gibbs parking in his driveway.

''Steak's ready in thirty. Get some beer!" he ordered as he got off his car and saw Tony's car parked on the other side of the street.

''On it, Boss!" Tony answered as he closed his cell and headed to the nearest store.

Gibbs stood in the driveway until Tony's back lights disappeared. Then he entered his house, started the fire, took the steaks from the refrigerator and brought them to the fire.

_I don't deserve so much loyalty and love, Tony. You're treating me as if I were your dad, but I'm not... I'd like to be. I'm so proud of you and the man you've become since we met... I told you that you were good and I didn't waste good, but... you're better than just good. You're smart and competent. Loyal and honest. Brave and reckless like that time when you jumped in the dirty water to save me and Maddie... you could have died with those scarred lungs you have... I could have lost you... I don't want to count how many times I've risked to lose you!_

_You're my friend and my family and... and I don't think I could deal with all this mess alone..._

Gibbs heard his door opening and closing. Tony's distinctive walk approached the living roomas some tears raised to his eyes.

When Tony entered the living room, Gibbs was kneeling in front of the fire turning the steaks. The older man turned to look at him and Tony saw some tears in his friend's eyes. He smiled softly.

''You shouldn't stay so close to the fire, Gibbs,'' he said as he put a six pack on the coffee table and took off his short black coat.

''Why?'' Gibbs asked surprised .

''The smoke makes your eyes tear up. It always happens to me too,'' Tony grinned as he stared at his friend.

''Yep, you're right,'' Gibbs smirked as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. _Yes, Tony... you're the friend and the son that I've always wanted._

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Ziva was having a lovely dinner with Ray in one of the most expensive restaurants of DC; Ducky was happily busy packing all he needed for his trip to Yale and New York; McGee and Abby were comfortably seated on her black and red couch watching ''The Exorcist'' after a dinner of pizza and beer.<p>

Actually, only Abby was really watching and enjoying the 1973 movie. McGee was staring the wall behind the TV as his mind kept going back to day that they lived in the bullpen and more precisely to Tony and Gibbs.

''Ouch!" Tim exclaimed as a punch hit his arm. ''What's that for, Abby?" he indignatly asked.

''For not listening to me, Timmy. What's going on? You've been distracted all the night. Are you sick?'' she asked as she put a hand on his forehead looking for any sign fever.

''No!" he answered as he brushed her hand away.

''So?'' she impatiently asked.

''I'm just tired, Abby,'' Tim softly smiled as he pretended to yawn.

''No, no. You're not tired,'' she grinned. ''You're scared, Timmy!"

''I'm not!"

''Yes, you are,'' Abby laughed. ''Okay, let's take a break so you can collect yourself and get ready for the grand finale,'' she smiled as she stood up and took the pizza box and the empty bottles of beers to the kitchen.

McGee stood up as well and stretched. ''I'm going to the bathroom, Abs,'' he told her as headed to the room next to Abby's bedroom.

''Okay!" she shouted back as a grin appeared on her face. _Hit the head before you piss your pants, Timmy! _''I've found some ice cream. Do you want some?" she asked.

''Yes, thank you,'' Tim answered before closing the bathroom door.

Timothy half sat against the counter and after two deep breaths he opened his cell and dialed #2 on his fast calls list. _Likely he'll tell me to go to hell, but I need to know._

* * *

><p>''Boss! I swear, these were the best steaks you've ever cooked!" Tony sighed as he leaned against the back of the couch and patted his stomach.<p>

''Yep, I can see that. You ate almost two steaks,'' Gibbs chuckled.

''I didn't have my usual hearty breakfast this morning,'' Tony pouted making Gibbs laugh.

Tony's cell rang and when he saw the caller's ID, he sighed as he rolled his eyes.

''Problems?'' Gibbs asked as he looked at Tony's cell. ''McGee?'' he asked again as he saw his SFA adverting his look from him.

''Did you tell him?'' Gibbs demanded to know firmly.

Tony just shook his head as he answered the phone. ''DiNozzo.''

_''Tony, it's McGee.''_

''I know. What can I do for you?'' Tony asked and looked at Gibbs. The older man was staring at him, anger clear in his eyes.

_''I'm at Abby's and I'm worried. What's go...''_

''Did you tell her anything?'' Tony interrupted him and sat up.

_''No. She doesn't know anything, but I'm wo...''_

''Not now.''

_''Is Gibbs with you?''_

''Yes. I'll call you back,'' answered and immediately closed his cell.

Gibbs was standing next to the fire staring at Tony deadly serious. ''So?'' the older man asked.

''So what?''

''Are you going to tell me that you didn't tell McGee anything?''

Tony could hear the anger growing in his boss' voice. ''No, I didn't,'' he answered as he stood up and went to the fire as well.

''Why did he call you? Because he had nothing to do? Do not lie to me!"

''I'm not lying,'' Tony quietly answered. ''Gibbs, McGee is not stupid. He saw us running out the office as if the building was on fire. He found out that we went to Brad's office and, weird to say, our probie can read us better that we thought,'' Tony grinned.

''So you didn't tell him anything?'' Gibbs repeated. Tony just shook his head and Gibbs asked, ''What are you going to tell him?''

''You tell me,'' Tony answered.

They were talking about Gibbs' life and he needed to feel free to do whatever he wanted. Tony knew how protective Gibbs was of his private life and he didn't want to force him to do anything, especially in such a sensitive and important moment of his life.

''I don't know,'' Gibbs whispered.

Suddenly a bad coughing fit forced him to double over. Luckily Tony caught him just in time before the older man fell to his knees.

''Easy, Gibbs,'' Tony grabbed his friend's shoulders, guided him to the couch and helped him to sit down. ''Breathe... breathe slowly,'' Tony kept whispering as he patted Gibbs' back.

When Gibbs finally stopped coughing, Tony helped him to lean against the backrest and went to the kitchen to take some water.

''I hate this,'' Gibbs angrily hissed as he drank the water that Tony had brought him.

''I know,'' Tony said and he sat down on the coffee table in front of his friend. ''Better?''

''Yeah,'' Gibbs nodded as he leaned back again and closed his eyes. ''How did you do it?'' he asked.

''Did what?'' Tony asked surprised.

''When you had the plague,'' his boss explained as he opened his eyes and looked at him. ''Your cough was much worse than mine and you were coughing almost all day long. How did you do it for so many days and nights? Every...'' he coughed again. ''Every time I start coughing...''

''You wish to die so this hell will end,'' Tony said and saw Gibbs nod. ''I thought the same thing many and many times when I was in the hospital, but Kate was there with me and she never stopped prodding me,'' the both softly chuckled, ''Squeezing my hand and encouraging me.''

Gibbs nodded and said, ''You miss her.''

''Yes... a lot,'' Tony nodded as he took a deep breath. ''But another person helped me... and even more than Kate.''

''Who? Brad?''

''You,'' Tony seriously answered as he looked at his boss' eyes and saw disbelief. ''Your 'you will not die' and all those nights you spent in the hospital with me while I coughed my lungs out, gave me the strength to fight. Gibbs, I... uhm... thank you,'' he smiled.

Gibbs just nodded as a lump closed his throat and some tears appeared in his eyes. _Don't start crying like a little girl, Gunny!_

''Brrr! We should end this Hallmark moment now. I can feel my teeth begin to develop cavities,'' Tony shuddered theatrically and made Gibbs smile. ''And now McGee!" Tony took his cell from the coffee table.

''Tell him... tell him...''

''What? I can tell him whatever you want, boss.''

Gibbs thought for a moment as he sat up and rubbed his face. ''Tell him everything, but...''

''But I'll tell him to keep it private, do not ask us anything and let us deal with it alone. Is that okay with you?''

''Yes,'' Gibbs answered as he stood up and brought their empty dishes to the kitchen.

Tony went out in Gibbs porch and sent McGee e text, _''If you're still at Abby's, call me as soon as you get home. Keep it private or I'll head slap you and superglue your ass to your chair!"_

''Already done?'' Gibbs asked surprised coming from the kitchen and saw Tony rummaging in his backpack.

''I texted him. Probie is a good guy, but he can't hide anything especially to Abby. I told him to call me when he gets home,'' DiNozzo explained as he kept searching his backpack.

''What are you doing?'' Gibbs sighed in exasperation.

''Found it!" Tony exclaimed.

''Found what?''

''My antibiotics and this!" Tony smiled as he showed his boss a DVD. ''Paycheck.''

''Pay what?''

''It's a movie, Gibbs,'' Tony sighed rolling his eyes.

''And you want to watch a movie?'' Gibbs asked a bit disappointed. He hoped they would have spent the night together in the basement.

''Nope. _We_ are watching this movie together and...''

''No way!"

''Come on, boss! You'll like it!"

''Tony,'' Gibbs slowly said as he glared at his SFA.

''Trust me, Gibbs. First we take our pills like little good patients, then we relax watching this movie and...'' Tony grinned, ''And then will spend some hours sanding whatever you're building. Deal?'' he innocently smiled.

Gibbs chuckled and nodded. Tony was so transparent in his attempt to help him in that bad night. Sometimes Tony was still like a child and Gibbs really liked this side of his SFA.

_You're deadly worried, but you're hiding your feelings just to help me. I'll never stop thanking you, Tony. People that don't know you think that you're just a carefree frat boy, but you're not. You're a mature and strong man who would do anything to help a friend... I'm wondering what would happen if..._

''Take your pills,'' Tony's words stopped Gibbs' musings.

''Beer and antibiotics? Not a good idea. We should wait and...''

''It was no-alcohol beer. Take your pills,'' Tony answered as he put a glass of water in Gibbs' hand and handed him two yellow pills.

''You're an annoying mother-hen, ya know that?'' Gibbs grumbled as he swallowed his antibiotics.

''Yes, I know. And you're a really bad patient,'' Tony answered as he swallowed his own pills.

''The pot that called the kettle black,'' smirked Gibbs. He waited until Tony had completely swallowed the water, then a firm head slap landed on his SFA's head.

Tony just nodded and grinning he headed to the DVR under TV and inserted his DVD.

The former Marine sat on the couch and Tony sat next to him, grabbed the controller and started the movie.

''Ready, boss? I'm sure you'll like this movie. Ben Affleck and Uma Thurman... very hot. John Woo directing. It talks about an engineer...''

Gibbs made himself comfortable on the couch, enjoying Tony's detailed and enthusiastic retelling of the movie and, for the first time in days, his brain stopped painting the worst possible scenarios and he was able to relax.

Tomorrow would be a bad day, but tonight was their night. Gibbs and Tony. Colleagues and friends, but mostly a father with his son enjoying some time together before the storm started.

TBC

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

NB: I don't own anything of NCIS :(

Thanks to all of you for your nice pm, reviews and support.

A special thanks to my BR and friend, headbanger Rockstar. You rock!

_**"Why Gibbs is Nice?"**_

_Chapter 7._

The end credits of the movie "Paycheck" were scrolling on the television screen.

Tony turned to Gibbs and smiled, proud of himself, as he saw his boss sound asleep on the couch next to him. The younger man had chosen that movie on purpose, knowing that Gibbs wouldn't like it and, with the help of his own rambling about the plot, the special effects and the movie trivia, he'd have been able to put the older man to sleep.

_I'm a sneaky genius! _Tony prsed himself as he stood up very slowly and went outside on the porch to call McGee. This way he could see Gibbs, but not disturb him and his well-deserved and necessary sleep.

Tony sat on a recliner and pushed #3 on his speed call. It was late at night, but he knew that Tim would be up and waiting for his call.

''Finally!" McGee greeted him on the other side of the line.

''Worried, McAnxious?"

''You can say that! Stop stalling and tell me what's going on,'' Tim ordered. He sounded angry, but Tony knew that he was just deadly worried.

''Ok, but do not interrupt me before I finish. Deal?''

''Yes,'' Tim nodded, though Tony couldn't see him.

''Gibbs could be seriously ill or...''

''What?... Sorry. Go on.''

''I said 'he could be'. We don't know anything yet, but just that there's a white spot on his left lung and that Brad wants to perform a biopsy on.''

''When?'' Tim couldn't resist to ask as he sat down on his bed because his legs were shaking. _Gibbs can't be ill... he's indestructible!_

''Tomorrow morning at 9.''

''Are you going with him?''

''Yes.''

''Would you call me after...''

''Sure, but only if you swear to me that you won't tell anybody anything,'' Tony firmly said.

''Tony, you know that Abby can read my mind and Ziva...''

''It's up to you, McGee, but remember that Gibbs and I are going to kill you if you spill anything. So choose: your life or telling Abby and Ziva the truth. It's simple!" Tony smirked.

''Okay. I won't tell them anything. Promise,'' Tim sighed as he softly smiled at Tony's threat.

''Wise choice, Tim. Now go to sleep.''

''Tony?''

''Yes?"

''How... how... I mean... how is Gibbs?''

Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head against the recliner back. ''Scared, but he will never admit that,'' he sighed.

''And you?"

''The truth?''

''Yes.''

''I'm scared to death, but I won't admit that with anyone,'' Tony whispered.

''You just did,'' Tim softly said as a half smile appeared on his face.

''You're not anyone, Tim. You're a friend,'' Tony simply said.

''Am I?'' the younger man asked touched by Tony's words.

''Yes, you are... yes, you are.''

''Thank you. I... I won't tell anyone. You can trust me, Tony.''

''I know.''

* * *

><p>When Tony got back to the living room, Gibbs was still sleeping, so he covered him with a blanket that was on a chair and sat down on the couch where Gibbs was.<p>

Tony took off his shoes and finally relaxed against the couch backrest. He closed his eyes as he sighed and did a thing that he hadn't done in a long time... Tony talked with God.

_I know that I didn't talk with You for a long time, but ya know... the last time You've heard about me, it was when I... I let Jeanne go... I had hurt her and I didn't know if I had made the right choice... I loved her and... Oh! I still love her! Who am I kidding?... Well, in that moment I asked You to help and protect her because I couldn't... now... now I'm doing the same, I guess. I can't protect Gibbs... for the first time in my life I can't have his six against the enemy, so... so I need... no, _we _need Your help... I always come to You when I need help and then I stop talking with You... You should be mad at me, but I'm not asking help for me, but for him... Gibbs has his flaws but he's a good man and he deserves the best. He's important to so __many people and we'd be... devastated if we lost him... I... I'd be... I'd lose the only real dad and friend I've ever had, so... yes, I'm asking You to help Gibbs because I'm scared and I feel useless. Help us, please and I... I promise I won't forget about You anymore... please..._

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs, ''We'll get through this together,'' he whispered as he closed his eyes again and started praying as his mom and his nanny had taught him when he was a child and soon he fell asleep too.

A few hours later Gibbs woke up and smiled as he saw Tony sleeping next him and that he had covered him. The older man stood up and covered Tony with his blanket.

Tony stirred and mumbled as he snuggled under the cover. ''Like a child,'' Gibbs chuckled and headed to his basement.

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life, Gibbs was sitting in his basement and doing nothing. His thoughts kept switching from his past to his present. Old and new memories blended together in a kaleidoscope of happy and painful moments.<p>

_Shannon, maybe I'll see you soon... I'd be so happy to see you and our little girl. Why did I wake up after the explosion? I wanted to give up and be with you, but... something brought me back... what?_

_Kate... you died saving my life... you saved my life!_... _and not... I felt guilty and wanted to quit, but something stopped me... something made me get back on my feet and fight again... what?_

_After the explosion I quit... I didn't want to be an agent anymore... I had enough of all that pain! We fight every day to save people's lives and then... some idiots think that some dead bodies are nothing. I had enough and I quit, but then... Ziva and Tobias called me, so I got back and started working again... but still I didn't want to stay though my team was still there... no, that was not my team. It was Tony's team and... Jenny said that he kept them together... I have a team because of Tony and he didn't say anything when I got back... no! When I stole his team and his desk..._

''Oh, Tony... I'm so sorry,'' he whispered.

_When you had the plague, I thought I'd lose you and... no! I couldn't accept that!... All those nights that I spent in your room listening to you fighting every breath... every time your breath hinìtched I stopped breathing too... I was there with you during the worst moment of your life and... you're with me in mine._

Gibbs looked around. His glance stopped at the big table in the middle of the room.

_How many hours I've spent at that table building pieces for my boat or toys for children... or the decorations for Mike's coffin. I miss you old cowboy._

Gibbs grinned, but Tony and his own voices came to his mind.

_''You know I look up to you Boss. I've learned a lot from you over the last ten years. You've been a great teacher... I've always thought that the head slaps were a sign of affection. Today, in the squad room. I was expecting one and I didn't... I didn't get it. Are you pissed at me?''_

_''Rule #12.''_

_''Never date a coworker... EJ and I have a lot in common. She's easy to be with ya know. It's nice to have somebody to talk to. NCIS doesn't have any policy against it. You know there are married agents. And technically EJ and I... well we don't work together. We're on separate teams.''_

_''My team. My rules... Sleeping with Barrett's a bad idea.''_

''What a hypocritical jerk!" Gibbs spat out. ''I did the same thing with Jenny and we were on the same team... I was her boss in Marseille and Paris but I slept with her!" He shook his head ashamed of himself.

_''No offense. But my personal life is my business.''_

_''Gonna affect you work.''_

_''No, it won't.''_

_''It already_ _has.''_

_"I know what you're thinking. That I've lost focus. That I've taken my eye off the ball.''_

_''I depend on you.''_

''That's true. I depend on you on the job and... in my life too,'' Gibbs whispered. ''But I'm so stupidly proud and stubborn to not understand that I've got to show you it and not just say it. That day you were looking for advice and friendship and I gave you only coldness and stupid rules,'' Gibbs shook his head as he heard Tony walking upstairs.

He heard a creek on the basement door and saw Tony going down the stairs. _Now I know what brought me back... or better _who _brought me back... you, Tony. My son, best agent and friend._

''Hey, Gibbs! What are you doing here? You should sleeping,'' Tony yawned as he rubbed his neck.

''Can't,'' Gibbs softly chuckled looking at Tony's hair. It was tousled everywhere.

''What?'' Tony asked raising his eyes up.

''Luckily you no longer have long hair as when you started working with me. You look like a mad man, DiNozzo,'' Gibbs laughed and slightly coughed.

''Oh!" Tony combed his hair with his hands and smiled back. ''Gibbs, you should be resting,'' he seriously said, but the older man shook his head so he added, ''And certainly we both shouldn't be here with all this dust. It's not good for our lungs,'' Tony winked.

Gibbs gave him one of his best glare. He picked up a small piece of wood and went to the big table. He needed to do something. He needed to focus his mind on something else other his illness.

Tony shook his head and smiled at Gibbs' stubborness as reached him at the table. ''Are you going to build a small boat for the tub, Gibbs?'' The head slap that landed on his neck wasn't unexpected. ''Okay. Not boat for the tub... though it would be nice, trust me,'' this time Tony was able to avoid the head slap, but not the glare that Gibbs gave him. ''Okay! Okay! Listen, why don't we go upstairs and away from this dust, and you drawn a plan for a new boat? Bigger than the last one?''

Gibbs looked at him as a soft smiled appeared on his face. _Now I know how to show you that you're not just my SFA, but my family too._

''Okay,'' Gibbs said as he headed to the stairs.

''Really?'' Tony followed him a bit shocked by Gibbs quick capitulation. **(right word?) **

''Yes, Tony,'' Gibbs stopped at the door as he waited for Tony to leave the basement, then he closed the door and headed to the kitchen. ''I'll drawn and build a bigger boat, but on one condition,'' he added as he took out of a cabinet pencils, rubbers, big sheets of paper and all the necessary to drawn and put them on the table.

''What condition?'' Tony curiously asked as he stopped on the other side of the table.

''You'll help me draw and build this boat,'' Gibbs said as he looked straight to Tony's eyes and saw his green orbs widened in surprise as a happy smile appeared on his face. _You look like a child on Christmas morning!_

''Really?'' Tony whispered. He couldn't believe what Gibbs had just said. _He trusts me to help him on his boat!_

Gibbs resolutely nodded and sat down with a sheet in front of him. Tony sat next to him. ''When all this mess will be over, you'll take a vacation on your new boat, boss!'' Tony exclaimed as he squeezed Gibbs' shoulder.

The older man turned and shook his head. ''No... _we _will take a vacation on _our _new boat, Tony,'' he smiled.

Tony just nodded as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat and stop the tears that were filling his eyes.

Gibbs started tracing some lines on the sheet and said, ''You're good on sketching. Why don't you draw the inside of the boat?''

''May I? Really?" Tony asked enthusiastically.

''Sure. I guess you've seen enough boats and yachts to know how they look like,'' Gibbs grinned.

''Oh, yes. Ya know, boss,'' Tony took a sheet and a pencil and started sketching. ''We could have a cabin with a big TV screen and...''

''DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled.

''No?"

''Tony, this is a serious boat for real men and not one of those fancy yachts that stupid people buy to show that they're rich.''

''So a boat for real seadogs,'' Tony thoughtfully said as a smile appeared on his face. ''So we'll wear blue sweaters and we'll eat just what we fish... we could even not shave,'' Tony grinned as he saw Gibbs nodding. ''I like that!"

Gibbs just nodded and silently thanked Whoever was up there for that day of ten years ago in Baltimore, when a young Homicide Detective punched him and called his 'dirtbag' as he pointed a gun to his face.

TBC

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. See you on the next chapter!<p>

Review, please! Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

_**"Why Gibbs is nice?"**_

_Chapter 8._

The night passed too quickly for Tony and Gibbs so now, after a quick and very silent breakfast, our men were in the waiting room of the Pulmonology Department at Bethesda Hospital.

They were sat side by side, both of them lost in their thoughts, when a young nurse entered the room and asked for Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

''That's me,'' said the older man standing up.

''Please, follow me,'' the woman smiled as she left the room.

Gibbs turned for a brief moment and his eyes met Tony's in one of their unique, silent conversations.

_You'll be fine._

_Do ya think, DiNozzo?_

_Yes. I'll be waiting you here._

_Always on my six, huh?_

_Always._

_Thanks._

* * *

><p>When Gibbs entered the examination room, he was met with Dr. Pitt's reassuring smile.<p>

''Agent Gibbs,'' the younger man greeted him.

''Brad,'' Gibbs nodded.

''Do you need to ask me anything before we start?'' Brad nicely asked.

''Let's get this over with!" the older man answered as he took a gown from the young nurse's hand.

Brad just smiled and nodded. _Once a Marine. Always a Marine!_

''Good. Please, follow Mary in the other room. She'll prepare you for the procedure.''

Gibbs nodded and exited the doctor's office.

He felt like he was going into an unknown place without backup. Gibbs felt so alone in that moment and—he hated to admit it, but he'd have been more comfortable if Brad had let Tony stay with him during the exam.

_Tony's outside waiting for you, Gunny! Don't act like a little girl! You've been to war and... yeah, you knew your enemy and how to face it...but, now you're facing the unknown... Oh, God!_

* * *

><p>Tony couldn't sit still so he was pacing the waiting room like a caged lion. He was scared, but he wanted to be strong.<p>

The SFA stopped by the window and watched the rain rolling down the glass.

_I need to be strong. Gibbs needs me and I won't disappoint him... I'd like to be in that room with him... just... just in case he needed me. Yeah! Sure! Gunny Gibbs would never admit that he needs help... he's a tough Marine and... I don't know, but this time he looks really scared... He's been to war and faced many enemies and bad situations, but... he knew his enemy while now... he's facing the unknown... Oh, God!_

Tony's musings were interrupted by the reflection of a man entering the room on the glass. Tony knew that man.

''What are you doing here?" he whispered as he turned and pierced the other man with a perfect imitation of Gibbs' glare.

''I won't stay long, Tony. I was so worried and I...''

Tony kept his glare steady and didn't say a word.

''I mean... I needed to know what's going on. I couldn't stay home and... ok, forget it! I'll leave you alone. Sorry for bothering you,'' the man turned to leave the room, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

''McGee, wait,'' Tony called.

''Yeah?'' the younger man turned.

''I'm sorry. I'm so nervous and Gibbs wants to keep it as private as possible. So...'' Tony trailed off as he stopped in front of his friend.

''Yeah, I understand and I won't stay long. Is he already...''

''Yep. They called him about ten minutes ago and... uhm, I'm glad you're here. I was going crazy here alone,'' Tony answered and went back to the window followed by Tim.

''Yes, I figured it out,'' McGee said as he leaned on the other side of the window facing Tony.

''So you came to keep me company, not just for Gibbs,'' Tony stated and saw McGee nodding. ''I'm really touched, Tim,'' he grinned as he reached out and squeezed Tim's shoulder. ''Someone could think that you love me,'' he winked.

''Idiot!" Tim exclaimed, pushing Tony's hand away when he saw DiNozzo grinning.

* * *

><p>''Okay, Agent Gibbs,'' Brad said as he took a deep breath and started palpating the older man's chest. ''We've already centered the nodule with the CT, marked it and numbed the part where I'll insert the needle. Please, close your eyes and tell me if you feel me touching you.''<p>

Gibbs was lying on the stretcher. The lower part of his body was covered with a thin sheet and he was barechested, because the nurse had lowered the gown before injecting the local anesthetic. The former Marine was shivering in the cold, sterile room and, though he hated to admit it, he was sure that the chill he felt was more due to fear than to the temperature of the examination room.

''Can you feel my touch?'' Brad asked again.

''No,'' Gibbs' hoarse voice answered. He felt like that voice belonged to someone else.

Gibbs' mind refused to be in the room, waiting to feel a needle enter his chest to find out if he had a cancer or not.

''Good. I guess we can start,'' the doctor said as he re-positioned the CT and the nodule appeared on the monitor in from of him. ''Lay still. If you feel any discomfort or nausea, just say so and I'll stop,'' the doctor said slowly as he started inserting the long needle into Gibbs' chest.

''Breathe normally until I'll tell you to hold your breath. Any question?'' he asked trying to distract his too-silent patient.

''No,'' was the only word that came from Gibbs' mouth.

S_top chatting and get it over! I've enough of this cr*p! I've got to go home and start building a boat with Tony... oh, God! He'll be worried sick and he's alone... I shouldn't have left him home... Tony shouldn't be alone in this moment. He hates hospital and he hates this department more than anything else... I should have asked McGee to come and keep him company._

''Agent Gibbs, hold your breath for me. Please,'' Brad's voice stopped Gibbs' worries.

* * *

><p>''I should be there with him, McGee!" Tony said, pacing the waiting room.<p>

''Tony, Gibbs is an adult, not a baby. They wouldn't let you stay with him,'' McGee tried to reason with little success.

''Brad's a friend. He'd have said yes and...'' he stopped and looked at Tim. ''I should have tried.''

''Tony, calm down. It'll be over soon and...''

''Gibbs hates hospital and this department brings back bad memories for him,'' Tony said as he kept walking up and down the length of them room.

''And for you too,'' McGee whispered, not heard by Tony. ''You should calm down or your cough will be back and...'' Tim's words were cut off by Tony's harsh cough. ''See?'' he said standing up and going over to Tony.

''Come on, sit down,'' the younger man took Tony's arm and tried to guide him to the nearest chair.

''I'm fine,'' DiNozzo freed his arm and start pacing again.

''Tony! Stop pacing!" Tim raised his voice. ''My head is spinning!"

''Stop watching me!" Tony snapped.

''Tony, please,'' Tim's voice softened. ''Sit down,'' he added as he stopped Tony's path and looked straight into his eyes.

This was the second time in eight years that McGee didn't see Tony wearing any of his masks and it scared the younger agent. He didn't know what to do or say. Tony and Gibbs were so good at hiding their emotions and feelings that Tim was not prepared to see such great fear and desolation in his friend's green eyes.

_What should I do? Tony was there for me when I killed that cop. He never doubted me. Never! Even though I gave him hell, he didn't leave me alone that night. He was there with me when Kate died and…and I really don't know what I'd have done without him when I was alone with her in Autopsy. I need to be strong... he needs me and I'll help him... but how?!_

''Are you going to stare me for the rest of my life, McMusings?'' Tony teased him.

_DiNozzo's mask is back in place!_ Tim thought and said, ''You do not need to pretend, Tony. I know you're scared... I'm too.''

''Yeah,'' Tony whispered barely audible. He went to the window and leaned against it, facing Tim who was a few steps in front of him.

''I'd like to help you but...'' the younger man said.

''You already did, McGee,'' Tony softly smiled. ''You already did.''

Tim nodded smiling. ''How long?'' he asked gesturing with his head towards the corridor.

''He should be out in a few minutes,'' Tony answered, checking his watch.

''I better go. Will you call me later?''

''Sure,'' Tony nodded and saw Tim leave the room.

_I thought I'd never say it... but you're like a brother, Tim. Thank you, kid._

* * *

><p>''I think I've enough material to make an analysis,'' Dr. Pitt said as he looked at the small plastic jar he held in his hand.<p>

''May I dress up and get rid of this thing?" Gibbs asked glaring at the gown as he tried to sit up.

''Wait! You can't sit up already,'' Brad stopped him.

''I'm fine,'' Gibbs growled.

''No, you're not. I've just slipped a needle into your chest and took a sample of your lung. So you're not fine. Now we'll bring you to a room where you'll rest for a few hours. If nothing bad comes up then I'll release you.''

Gibbs glared at him, but didn't say a word, so two nurses pushed the gurney out of the exam room.

''I'll send Tony in a few minutes,'' Brad informed him before closing the heading to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>While nurses were settling Gibbs in his room, Brad approached Tony in the waiting room.<p>

''So?" Tony asked, rising up from the chair as soon as he saw his friend.

''The exam is over and we're getting Gibbs settled in a room this moment,'' Brad answered.

''How is he?'' Tony's concern was palpable.

''He's doing pretty well... apparently.''

''And in reality?''

''He's scared to death but...''

''He'll never admit it,'' Tony nodded. ''Yeah, I know.''

''Ya know, Gibbs reminds me of a man that was dying from plague, but kept flirting, joking and quoting movies, even though he couldn't breathe,'' grinned the doctor and saw Tony nodding and smiling.

''Can I see him?'' Tony asked anxiously.

''Sure. He's waiting for you.''

Tony headed to the waiting room door, but stopped in the doorway. ''Thanks, Brad. Thanks for everything,'' he reached out his hand towards the doctor.

Brad shook Tony's hand and said, ''I only did my job.''

''Nope. You did much more,'' Tony corrected him as he let go of Brad's hand. ''What now?'' he asked, anxiety clear in his voice.

''We wait. It won't take more than five days to know the results.''

Tony just nodded and headed to Gibbs' room.

_Five days and then we'll know... we'll know if it was just a false alarm or if you'll have to fight for your life... I know a thing for sure: I'll be there no matter what happens. You won't fight alone, Gibbs!_

TBC

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Sorry for the delay and thank you so much for all of your support and patience :)

A special thanks to my BR. usa123, you're great!

_**"Why Gibbs is Nice?"**_

_Chapter 9._

The fear and the stress over the worries of being seriously ill, had led to many sleepless nights and eventually, even Gibbs had to rest. That is how Tony found him when he entered the room.

The SFA sat in a chair by Gibbs' bed and closed his eyes. His own lack of sleep caught up with him and, just a few minutes later, Tony fell asleep as well.

They both slept until a nurse woke them up three hours later and told them Gibbs could go home. She gave them a bottle of painkillers, a refill of Tony and Gibbs' antibiotics and an antiemetic syrup before she left them alone.

"Let me help you," Tony offered as he saw Gibbs struggling to put on his button-down shirt.

"I don't need your help," Gibbs growled and pushed Tony's hand away.

"Sure," Tony smirked and rolled his eyes.

The younger man leaned against the wall and waited. Only a few seconds had passed before a frustrated Gibbs whispered, "Could you... Tony... I need..."

"No problem, boss," Tony smiled as he finally was allowed to help Gibbs dress.

They left the hospital in silence and Tony drove them home as quickly and safely as he could.

* * *

><p>"You should go to bed, Gibbs," Tony said as they entered the former Marine's house.<p>

"I'm not going to bed, DiNozzo. Forget about it!" he glared as he made his way to his beloved couch.

"You won't be an easy patient, will you?" Tony sighed and headed to the kitchen to make some tea for them both.

"You _can _leave me alone," Gibbs called from the living room.

"Yeah, I could," Tony answered. He entered the living room and grinned. "But to your great disappointment, I won't."

"You're worse than an anxious mother," Gibb growled.

"Sure! I'm Italian. Remember?" Tony smiled. Then he became serious and added, "You should rest, boss."

Gibbs just nodded and heavily leaned against the backrest of the couch. He was really tired but he knew that if he fell asleep, he would have nightmares and he was not so eager to let Tony see him in one of his rare vulnerable moments.

Tony retrieved two cups of tea from the kitchen, put them on the coffee table and sat next to his boss.

"No coffee?" the team leader asked.

"Nope. Tea is better with antibiotics and painkillers. I speak from experience, boss," Tony answered and saw Gibbs nodding.

They fell into a companionable silence for a few minutes as they tried to collect themselves and find something that could occupy their minds and distract them from reality.

Gibbs looked at Tony and saw the younger man staring at the empty fireplace with unfocused eyes.

"What's on your mind, Tony?" he asked.

"McGee," Tony answered softly.

"McGee? Why?" Gibbs asked in surprise.

"He came to Bethesda and stayed with me while you..."

"Really?" the older man's blue eyes widened. "Why?"

"He was worried sick about you and," Tony cleared his throat, "he didn't want to leave me alone." He turned to Gibbs.

"You should call him," Gibbs said. "No... I'll call him," he added as he took his cell out of his pocket.

"He'll have a heart attack hearing your voice instead of mine," Tony chuckled and saw Gibbs smiling. "Boss... uhm..."

"Yeah?" Gibbs turned to Tony while he was waiting for Tim to answer the phone.

"I was thinking... what if we... I mean…"

"Spit it out, Tony!"

"That project."

"The boat?"

"Yes," Tony looked shyly at Gibbs. "What do you think if we..."

"Ask McGee to help us?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. "A three-man team like after Rivkin mess?"

Tony nodded again. Gibbs thought about this idea for a few seconds and nodded. In that moment, Tim answered his phone.

Gibbs turned on the speakerphone.

"McGee!" the team leader barked as if they were at a crime scene.

"Yes, boss!" McGee automatically answered and Tony had to use a pillow to muffle a laugh.

"I've heard you came to the hospital this morning," Gibbs said in his boss' voice.

"Yes... well, I wanted... I mean, I was..." Tim stuttered.

"Thank you," Gibbs shocked him.

"Th-thank... really?" both Tony and Gibbs could _see_ Tim's wide eyes and open mouth based on the surprise in his voice.

"Yes. Good job, Tim."

"Thank you, boss," the younger man choked out.

"Tony and I need to talk with you. Could you come here?"

"Sure. When?" McGee asked uncertainly.

"Now."

"I'm coming," Tim answered immediately and Gibbs closed his cell.

"You should have told him why we wanted to see him," Tony smiled as he stood up.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs grinned and looked up at his SFA.

"Nah! It's funnier in this way!" Tony chuckled.

* * *

><p>McGee was driving towards Gibbs' home. Luckily he knew the road very well or he'd have gotten lost because his mind was so full of questions and doubts.<p>

_Gibbs sounded happy that I went to the hospital... well, happy is not the right word... let's say as happy as Gibbs could sound... maybe he was just teasing me and now... oh, God! What if when I arrive there he tells me... he fires me? Nah! He can't fire me for this... it's not work related and I didn't... but it's Gibbs so... who knows... Tony was happy to see me and he'll help me... I hope... I need to calm down or I'll crash into a tree... here's Gibbs' house!_

Tim killed the engine, took a deep breath, got out if the car and, on heavy legs, headed toward his destination.

* * *

><p>"Boss, McGee's seasickness. He won't be able to sail with us," Tony said. He looked out of the window and saw Tim parking his car.<p>

"It's not the trip. It's the fun of building something together, Tony," Gibbs explained from the couch.

"Yes, but we'll get enjoy our efforts and he won't. That's not nice," Tony replied sadly as he turned to face his boss.

"I'll ask Ducky for extra-strength Dramamine."

"Are we going to drug him and wake him up when we arrive at our destination?" Tony smirked as he _read_ Gibbs' mind.

"Maybe," Gibbs nodded as they heard the door open and McGee calling their names.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other, took a deep breath to get rid of their smiles and forced themselves to scowl.

They were going to play with their probie for a little while before asking him to be part of their special team.

TBC

* * *

><p>Tony and Gibbs asked me to give them bit of fun to forget what they're living LOL<p>

See you on the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

NB: I own nothing of NCIS :(

Thank you to my amazing BR, usa123! :)

Thank you to all of you and sorry for the delay :)

_**"Why Gibbs is nice?"**_

_Chapter 10._

"Tony... boss," McGee greeted as he entered Gibbs' living room.

"McGee," Gibbs answered gruffly while Tony just nodded from the fireplace. "Take a seat."

Tim perched on the smaller couch and looked at them hesitantly. "So... you wanted to talk to me," he ventured.

"Yep," Tony nodded.

"And?" Tim looked at him anxiously.

"McGee, we're going to ask you a very serious question," Gibbs began.

"It'd be a favor," Tony specified.

Tim swallowed hard as his thoughts raced at hundred miles an hour trying to figure out what he had done and what Tony and Gibbs wanted from him. "I'd do anything you'd ask of me," he whispered, licking his dry lips.

_He's going to have a panic attack_. Tony thought, trying to hide a smirk.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"This is a dangerous thing to say, Probie," Tony grinned. "What if I asked you to give me of all of your records?"

"Tony, you can't... I mean, I'll lend you any records you want, but giving them..."

"What if I asked you to return to the Cyber Crimes Division, McGee?" Gibbs teased him.

"Boss," a strangled sigh escaped from the younger man's mouth. "You don't want me on your team anymore, do you?"

_If we don't tell him the truth, in a few seconds he'll start crying,_ Gibbs thought, trying to keep a serious expression.

Suddenly Tony burst out laughing and Gibbs glared at him. "I thought you were stronger, DiNozzo!" he growled good-naturedly.

"Sorry, boss. But his face is..." Tony could barely speak through his laughs.

"But...what's going on here?" Tim asked completely confused.

"Gibbs, tell him the truth or he's going to have a panic attack," Tony took pity on his younger friend though he kept laughing at the probie's expense.

"I thought he was start crying," Gibbs smiled one of his rare smiles.

"What the hell..." Tim finally understood that his friend and superior had tricked him.

"We're going to build a new boat," Gibbs stopped him. "And we were wondering if you'd like to help us."

McGee couldn't believe what his boss had just said. Tony and Gibbs wanted to make him part of their own project.

The younger man looked at them and felt a warm feeling of pride and family burn in his chest. Tim had always admired Tony and Gibbs and, though they'd worked perfectly as a three-man team for months, he had always felt that there was a deeper relationship between the older men—a special connection that allowed them to understand each other without words.

Tony and Gibbs weren't only colleagues. They were family to each other and Tim had never felt part of that bond.

Now, his friends wanted to include him in something that had nothing to do with their job. It was a family's project. Something they'd do only for their own pleasure. Something that gave them the chance to spend time together, relaxing, having fun.

"Tim?" Tony whispered when he saw his younger friend's face flickering between confusion, concern, and happiness.

"I'd really like to help you, but I don't know anything about woodworking and carpentery," McGee admitted softly.

"Do you think DiNozzo knows anything?" Gibbs smirked and saw Tony glaring at him.

"When the boat will be ready, we'll sail into the sunset," Tony joked.

"So poetic, Tony!" Tim teased him as he relaxed. "Did you forget that I get seasick?"

"Nope," Tony smiled. "He's planning to drug you until we get there," he explained, gesturing with his head towards Gibbs.

McGee turned to Gibbs, sure that Tony was mocking him, but their boss nodded solemnly. "Well maybe, after a few days, I'll get used to being on a boat," Tim ventured.

"I hope so," Gibbs said as he stood up.

"Yep, I do not want to spend my holidays cleaning your puke from the floor," Tony grinned.

"Nice!" Tim replied sarcastically.

"I'm hungry," Gibbs said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Tony followed him. "You're supposed to be resting," he stopped in front of his boss before he entered the kitchen.

"Yes, boss," Tim joined them. "Lay down and we'll fix something for lunch," he added and squeezed Gibbs' shoulder.

The older man looked at his shoulder, then to Tony who was grinning and then he glared at McGee.

The younger man let go of Gibbs' shoulder as if it had burnt him. "I mean... I..."

"Come on, McSeasick!" Tony grabbed Tim's shoulder and lead him into the kitchen. "Help me cook."

Gibbs stayed by the door, watching his boys trying to hide their concern. It was clear to him, that they were trying to not make him think about his uncertain future.

As if sensing Gibbs' gloomy thoughts, Tony turned to him and said, "Boss, why don't you bring our projects for the boat here so after lunch we can work on it and our Probie here," Tony patted McGee's back, "can add his ideas."

"Speaking of that," Tim responded excitedly. "I think we should have a wi-fi connection. Last week, I read an article about an amazing computer compass. It calculates your..."

"If he gets his computer center, I want a plasma screen," Tony intervened.

"A TV? You want to waste your time watching movies instead of..." Tim retorted.

"What if your computer compass stops working? We could drift for months!" Tony protested.

"No, because I can fix it and..."

"Children! Stop fighting or I'll sail alone!" Gibbs scolded them.

"Boss!" they both whined.

"Fix lunch!" the older man ordered as he headed to his room to retrieve the projects.

He poked his head into the room, startling Tony and Tim, and added, "Just to be clear. No plasma! No computers! Deal?" he glared.

"Deal," the younger men sighed and got back to washing lettuce and cutting carrots.

* * *

><p>As he entered in his room, a chuckle escaped from Gibbs' mouth while he took the project sheets in his hands.<p>

The former Marine stopped for a moment to think about Tony and McGee. He felt a soft smile appear on his face and shook his head.

Gibbs looked around the room and his eyes landed on Shannon and Kelly's photo on the chest. His eyes filled with tears as he whispered, "Would you mind if I won't join you soon? I have two guys to take care of."

He left the room and headed to the kitchen. Even from the hall, he could hear Tony and McGee conversing.

"What did Dr. Pitt say?" Tim was saying.

"We just need to wait," Tony sighed.

"How long?"

"Five days, but he'll try to speed the exams."

"He'll be fine, won't he? I mean... he's Gibbs! He can't..."

"..."

"Tony?"

"..."

"Hey! What's going on?"

"I'm scared, Tim," Tony whispered and Gibbs' heart skipped a beat.

"Me too," Tim sighed and a lump closed Gibbs' throat.

"He's got to be fine," Tony said firmly. He sounded angry.

_I will be Tony._

_I'll do whatever I can to stay here with all of you for many years. I can't leave this crazy family we have created in the last twelve years._

TBC

* * *

><p>See you soon!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing of NCIS :(

Spoilers of Jetlag.

A special thanks to all of you and to my great BR, usa123!

"Why Gibbs Is Nice?"

Chapter 11

Gibbs, Tony and McGee spent the following days planning, discussing, drawing and erasing. The younger men drove Gibbs crazy more than once and the former Marine threatened to fire them if they didn't stop fighting about _'tech crap' _(Gibbs' words).

Though Tony and Tim's discussions about the right colors for the interior or about the name of their boat looked serious, Gibbs knew that the boys' main purpose was to distract him from his illness and keep their minds occupied. He was extremely grateful that those two young men had his six.

Monday arrived too quickly and they had to get back to their job. In the morning Gibbs found Tony and McGee in his kitchen silently drinking a cup of coffee.

"So, you've driven me crazy for days with your chats and fights, and now that we finally get back to work, you're all silent and gloomy?" he startled them as he entered the room.

"We were... I mean," Tim stuttered.

"We were thinking about today," Tony helped him.

"Yes?" Gibb poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter facing his agents.

"Are you sure you're up to going back to work, boss?" Tony asked looking straight in Gibbs's eyes, concern clear in his voice.

"Sure. I've enough of staying home with you two mothering me like a child. I did everything you and the doctors told me to do," he answered seriously. "I even wore those stupid surgical masks McGee stole from NCIS every time we've worked in the basement," the older man glared at his younger agent.

McGee blushed and lowered his eyes as he shot Tony a quick glance.

The SFA regaled him with one of his famous lopsided grin and said, "It was a very good call, Gibbs. Those masks prevented you and me from breathing sawdust and worsening our lungs. You should thank our probie and not make him blush like a shy little girl," Tony teased.

"I'm not a little girl!" Tim protested.

"Okay... a shy little boy then," Tony laughed.

"Tony!" McGee cried and rolled his eyes.

"Ya know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you both were two annoying little boys," Gibbs smirked as he headed to the kitchen door. "Come on, kids! We've a job waiting for us!"

"On it, Boss!" They both hurried out of the house to find Gibbs already pulling out of the driveway.

"How..." McGee sighed.

"It's Gibbs, McSurprise. He's faster than Superman," Tony patted the younger man's shoulder and headed to his car.

"Tony?" Tim called him as he chased after the Senior Agent.

"Yeah?" Tony turned and became serious when he saw his friend's face.

"Do you think he'll be fine? I mean... should we have kept him home? Isn't it too soon to go back to work?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Do you think we'd be able to keep him home?" he asked and saw McGee shaking his head. "I'm worried too, but we can't treat him like a sick man," Tony stared down the street in the direction Gibbs had taken just a few minutes ago. "At least, until we know what... ya know..."

"Yeah," Tim whispered. "You said that Dr. Pitt would try to get the results more quickly, so maybe..." he trailed off.

"Yep," Tony sighed as he opened the car door. "Maybe today, we will know."

"Maybe we should ask Gibbs to work on cold cases today, just in case Brad calls."

"No," Tony whispered smiling softly at McGee's concern. "Gibbs would hate it," he explained as he took a deep breath and added, "So, now we get back to NCIS and our job. We'll act as usual, but we'll watch his six more carefully than usual without..."

"Without Gibbs noticing," Tim finished with a half-smile. "Do you think it's possible?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Nope, but Gibbs will appreciate it," Tony winked as he got into his car.

* * *

><p>When Tony and McGee arrived in the bullpen, they found Gibbs on the phone.<p>

Saying the Gibbs was angry was an understatement. If the glare the younger men received was any indication of what the call was about, something bad had happened.

DiNozzo and Tim went to their desks as the elevator doors opened and a very relaxed and smiling Ziva entered the bullpen. "Hi, guys! How was..." she began happily, but Tony stopped her, shaking his head and gesturing to Gibbs. "What is going on?" she whispered.

No one answered her.

Tony took his gun from his holster and opened his desk drawer but Gibbs shook his head and said to whoever was on the phone, "We're coming!"

The Team Leader put down the receiver and commanded, "Gear up!"

"What is going on, Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she followed him into the elevator with Tony and McGee.

"Explosion in Quantico," Gibbs growled, barely hiding his fury.

His agents looked at each other in shock.

"Where in Quantico?" Tony asked as they exited the elevator and headed toward an NCIS truck.

"Dormitories of the base," Gibbs shortly answered.

His cell rang and, after checking it, Gibbs slammed it closed with a shrug. Then he got into the truck and ordered, "Ziva, you're with me. DiNozzo!"

"Yes, Boss!"

"You and McGee take the sedan," he said as he started the engine.

"On it!" Tony answered and headed to the parking lot with McGee.

"Why did he make us to take the car?" McGee asked as he got into the vehicle.

"Likely because we'll need to go around the Base for interrogations and research," Tony answered starting the engine and following Gibbs towards I-395.

* * *

><p>In the truck, the tension was palpable. Ziva kept switching her gaze between her boss and the road.<p>

As soon as Gibbs had informed them about the case, they'd understood that what they would find at Quantico would be horrible, but the tension the Israeli woman saw in her boss' body language went beyond the norm.

_I am wondering what is going on... we have investigated other explosions, but Gibbs has never been so... so... I don't know... worried... maybe it's because it happened at a Marine Corps base._

Ziva glanced at the side mirror and smiled. Tony and McGee were just behind her and Gibbs.

_Tony is keeping up with Gibbs' driving... I guess McGee feels sick. Thank God, he is in not in the rear of this truck without safety belts... or he would have died when Gibbs took that turn on two wheels._

* * *

><p>"Probie, if you throw up, I'll shoot you!" Tony shouted over the noise of the engine and the screech of tires on the asphalt.<p>

"I'm not sick!" Tim snapped as he put a hand over his mouth.

"No?" Tony raised his eyebrows and looked at him grinning. "You're as green as an alien. Open the window, now!"

McGee glared at his SFA, but then his eyes widened as he looked back at the road in front of them. "Tony! The cat!"

With a sharp turn Tony avoided the cat, but the abrupt movement was too much for McGee's stomach and his breakfast ended up on the road to Quantico.

"Disgusting," Tony growled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ooops!" Ziva exclaimed with a small smile on her face.<p>

"What?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"McGee has just left his breakfast on the asphalt," she laughed softly and the Boss finally relaxed.

A trademark smirk appeared on Gibbs' face. "We're lucky that both Tony and McGee aren't in this truck."

"Definitely!" Ziva nodded and looked out of the front window. Then she checked her watch and exclaimed, "Gibbs, you improved your record! Thirty minutes and ten seconds, without killing anyone," she joked.

Her mood changed as soon as they crossed the gate nearest to the dormitories and the explosion. "Oh, my God," she whispered as she covered her mouth with a hand. Ziva had seen the devastating effects of an explosion in Israel many times, but the scene in front of them looked like the Hell on hearth.

She turned to Gibbs and, for the first time since she had joined NCIS, Ziva saw her Boss paling.

Gibbs was gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was clenching his jaw with such force that Ziva was afraid he was going to break some of his teeth.

* * *

><p>"Do we have some water in this car, Tony? I need to rinse my month or I..." Tim said, searching the glove compartment of the car, but Tony's hand on his shoulder stopped him.<p>

"Look," Tony said barely audible.

"Oh, crap!" McGee exclaimed completely forgetting the water and his aching stomach. "I've never seen... Tony," he turned to his friend who was slowly driving behind the NCIS truck.

Tony just shook his head without looking at him.

The joking environment of a few minutes earlier was quickly forgotten, the horror in front of them taking its place.

DiNozzo's heart was beating as fast as drum during a hard rock session as he stopped the sedan next to the NCIS truck.

"What the hell happened here?!" Tim cursed.

Tony turned to his colleague and McGee was scared by his cold look full of anger and determination. "You're going to do whatever it takes to find out who did this," his voice, just a bit louder than a whisper, echoed in the car like a cry of pain.

McGee nodded and together they got out of the car and joined Gibbs and Ziva.

Half of the building didn't exist anymore and the remnants were in flame. Only a tiny section on the left, furthest from the explosion, looked untouched by the disaster. There were bodies everywhere and, for the most part, the Agents couldn't tell if they were men or women. Looking around, they saw body parts in the smoking rubble and people still running out of the building with flames licking their clothes.

There were paramedics and doctors everywhere while the firefighters were trying to extinguish the blaze that was polluting the air with a thick, black, acrid smoke.

It seemed that everything was happening in silence and in slow motion, though the team could hear cries, sirens, people shouting orders and others asking for help.

In that chaos, the NCIS Agents saw a Sergeant running towards them. His camouflage was burnt and torn. His face was black from the smoke and he had a harsh red burn on his cheek.

But what really shocked Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva were his eyes. The man in front of them looked like a scared child seeking help and safety, not a trained Marine.

"Sir!" he panted, stopping in front of Gibbs. "Are you NCIS?"

Tony shook his head; he kid was so shocked that hadn't even seen the logo on their caps.

They all nodded and saw the Sergeant sigh in relief. "Commander Nolte wants to see you ASAP, sir," he told Gibbs.

The older man just nodded before turning to his SFA and looking straight into his eyes. Tony returned the nod and Gibbs left with the young Sergeant as his cell rang.

The former Marine checked the phone and closed it. This was the second time he had refused a call.

_Maybe an ex-wife..._Tony thought, _but today isn't one of his wedding anniversaries_.

"Ziva, call the Headquarters and tell them to send us all of the available Agents. Ask for Agent Balboa's team. Absolute priority," Tony ordered, focusing back on work ahead of them.

"On it!" Ziva answered, picking up her cell.

"McGee, we need surveillance footage of the entire base. Inside and outside," the SFA told his colleague.

"Yes, Tony!" Tim nodded and headed to the Base Security Office.

Tony looked at the building in front of him and felt the heat of the fire on his face. _Only God knows what we'll find when we get inside._

The SFA stopped a fireman and asked him where he could find their Commander. "He's behind that truck," the man answered and Tony thanked him.

* * *

><p>Gibbs found Commander Nolte in front of the untouched part of the building busy barking orders while a paramedic was trying to treat a large burn on his right arm.<p>

"NCIS! Finally!" the Commander exclaimed when Gibbs stopped in front of him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, sir."

"Are you alone?" the older man asked surprised.

"No, Commander. My team is already at work and other Agents are en route," Gibbs answered calmly, certain Tony had already called for reinforcements.

"Yeah, sorry," Nolte sighed. "Ya know, we are..."

"You wanted to see me, sir," Gibbs reminded him.

"Yes. I wanted to reassure you that you'll have my support and cooperation. You'll have free access to the base and building. All our resources are at your service as well as all the people on base."

Gibbs nodded and saw the Commander's eyes become stormy and icy, "I want the bastards who did this and I want you to not let him kill himself and have the easy way out."

"You have my word, Commander," Gibbs answered firmly and extended his hand.

"Marine?" Nolte asked as he took Gibbs' hand in his.

"Gunnery Sergeant."

"Where?"

"Panama and Desert Storm."

"You're the right man for this job."

"And I've the best team."

"I trust you, Gibbs."

The men looked at each other for a brief moment, but it was enough to promise each other that the person behind the attack would pay and regret his action for the rest of his miserable life.

* * *

><p>The Fire Department Commander John Morris told Tony that they needed at least two hours to extinguish the fire and examine the stability of the building before the Agents could begin their investigation.<p>

Agent DiNozzo asked Commander Morris to help investigate the possible causes of the explosion and the man willing accepted.

"Agent DiNozzo," the Commander began.

"Tony, please."

"John," the Commander nodded. "I've investigated many fires in my career but this is, by far, the worst."

"You don't think it was an accident, don't you?" Tony raised his eyebrow.

"No. In this building there were only dormitories, showers, bathrooms, a few offices and the boiler room. There should have been only one explosion if the boiler had exploded."

"But we have multiple explosions," Tony said, sotto voce.

"How do you know that?" the firefighter asked surprised.

"I've seen some explosions too," Tony smiled sadly.

In that moment McGee and Ziva arrived with some news. Tim had been at the Base Survelliance Center and had asked them to send all their videos to Abby. Ziva informed Tony that Agent Balboa, his team and ten other agents were on their way.

Tony thanked them and introduced his colleagues to Commander Morris before the man returned to work.

"We need to question the witnesses," Tony told his agents as he raised his eyes from his pad and saw Gibbs walking towards them.

The Team Leader's cell rang and after a quick check, Gibbs ignored the call, his eyes even darker than before.

_And that makes three, _Tony thought.

"Sit rep?!" Gibbs said gruffly as soon as he stopped in front of his Agents.

McGee and then Ziva told him all they had discovered while Tony read a text on his cell: _Where's Gibbs?! CALL ME!_

DiNozzo frowned as he read the name of the sender. He looked at Gibbs and the older man stared back at him with a blank face.

"Problems, Tony?" Ziva asked but her SFA didn't answer. He kept staring at Gibbs. "Tony?" she tried again but her question was met with silence.

"I need a minute," Tony finally said and turned to find a more private place.

"Tony... no," Gibbs ordered, guessing what Tony was going to do.

"Yes, Gibbs," Tony replied without stopping.

"Tony?" the older man got to him, grabbed his arm and made him turn. "We've got work to do," he said in an unusual dim tone.

"I know, but this is important too." Tony was extremely serious.

"Later," the team leader squeezed his arm but Tony shook his head without stepping back.

"It's Brad, Gibbs," Tony hissed and saw his boss shake his head slightly.

"Why not now?" the SFA lowered his voice to a whisper.

Gibbs didn't answer him. Instead, he stared at him with such sad eyes that Tony's heart ached. "Are you scared?" he asked in an even lower voice and could read a 'yes' in Gibbs' body language.

"Boss, I..."

"Okay, call him and..." the older man sighed and released Tony's arm.

"And then you'll talk to him," Tony added.

"No... I... I want you to tell me the diagnosis," Gibbs said seriously and looked away. He was a tough, stubborn Marine who had been to war but now he was scared and he didn't know what to do.

Gibbs knew that Tony could read him like an open book and he didn't want his friend to see the turmoil in his expression.

"Me?" Tony was completely stunned by Gibbs' words. He could see that his mentor was upset but the Gibbs he knew was a very private man who had kept his health problem secret for almost a month. "Why?"

"Because…"the Team Leader swallowed hard, showing all his vulnerability in that moment. "Because there is no one that I trust more than you. If... if Brad tells you that I'm... I have..."

Tony understood that Gibbs couldn't say _that_ word, so he nodded to encourage him to continue, "I want you to tell me... 'cause... I know you'll know what to do after that. I mean, if I felt... if I didn't know what to do, you'll know how to manage..."

"Okay," Tony whispered and squeezed his friend's shoulder, a soft smile graced his face. "I'll be in the car if you need me."

Gibbs just nodded and stared at Tony's back as he walked towards the sedan.

* * *

><p>"Brad, this is Tony... we're at a crime scene in Quantico and... I know... no... listen to me just a minute... Gibbs wants you to tell me... because... no... he wants me to tell him the verdict... yes, he's scared and I can't blame him... so?... yeah... yes... and?... Really?! Are you sure?... Oh, God!" Tony took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hand. "What now? I mean, what are we going to do now?... yes... sure! When?... Hours... many hours... let me handle it. I'll knock him out and drag him to Bethesda if it's necessary... okay... yes... Thanks for everything, Brad."<p>

Tony closed his cell and leaned his head against the car headrest. He inhaled as much air as he could and let it go in a slow long sigh. "Oh, God!" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was barking orders and glaring at Ziva and McGee so vehemently that the two agents didn't have even the guts to look at him or ask questions.<p>

"What is going on with him?" Ziva whispered in Tim's ear while they were taking out some evidence bags.

"I don't know," her colleague whispered back, obviously lying.

Tim understood that the text Tony had received a few minutes earlier was not work-related and he knew Tony and Gibbs well enough to know that the private talk they had had was about something extremely important. And, these days, there was only one thing more important than the crime scene: the results of Gibbs' tests.

So, when Gibbs' cell rang signaling a text, Tim didn't ask his boss where he was going, but only nodded to Gibbs and distracted Ziva by asking her for help with the cameras and other items.

* * *

><p>Gibbs found Tony leaning against the car truck waiting for him. DiNozzo had a strange expression on his face and Gibbs couldn't understand if he was happy, worried or upset. One thing was sure: there were tears in Tony's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is going on between Tony and Gibbs?" Ziva asked McGee but didn't receive an answer. "McGee!"<p>

"Yes?" he answered still taking pictures of the building from afar, while the firefighters were extinguishing the flames.

"Gibbs, Tony and you too look distracted and worried," she said as she put some debris stained with an oily substance into a box.

"Well, I guess this crime scene would distract, worry and upset even the toughest man in the world!" McGee snapped and walked away, knowing that if he stayed, Ziva would have interrogated him and he wouldn't have been able to shut up.

The Israeli woman was shocked by McGee's reaction and stared at his back in disbelief as he headed closer to the collapsed part of the building.

* * *

><p>"So?" Gibbs asked and saw his SFA raising his eyes to heaven and snuffling. "Tony?" he called softly, his heart racing in his chest.<p>

Tony looked straight in Gibbs' eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. "You're fine," he whispered, his voice filled with relief and emotion.

"Ya mean…" Gibbs choked out.

"No cancer, Gibbs," Tony's smile widened.

"But... the cough, the blood and the spot on my lung," Gibbs said. He couldn't believe what Tony had just said. He felt confused, happy but still scared.

"Benign nodules worsened by the cough and a small blood clot caused by the hit you took when you saved McGee from the car," Tony explained what Brad had told him. "I guess, I'll need to headslap McGee silly," he joked.

"So I'm fine," Gibbs softly said and finally started breathing again as one of his rare smile appeared on his face.

"Yes," Tony swallowed hard and nodded.

They looked at each other for a long moment until Tony engulfed Gibbs in a tight hug and the older man didn't resist. He hugged Tony back as a sign of gratitude and friendship.

"Thank you, Tony," Gibbs whispered and felt DiNozzo nod on his shoulder.

They let go and looked at each other once again before Gibbs said, "I guess we've got to tell McGee and..."

"Get back to work," Tony grinned and received a nod. "But tomorrow you've to go to Bethesda and see Brad," he added as he headed back to the crime scene with Gibbs.

"Why?!" The fear was back in Gibbs' eyes.

"He needs to give you stronger antibiotics and something to help your lung absorb the blood clot."

"But we've got an investigation and..."

"Or you go there voluntarily or I'll knock you out and personally drag your a** to Bethesda so Brad can shove a long needle into your lung and drain the blood," Tony seriously said as he stopped abruptly and turned to face his boss. "Your choice, Gibbs."

"You wouldn't dare," the former Marine smirked.

"Try me," Tony challenged him.

"Okay," Gibbs chuckled, shook his head and walked away, followed by a grinning DiNozzo.

* * *

><p>The fire was finally extinguished by the time Tony and Gibbs returned to the scene and they were met with Ziva's curious look and McGee's scared eyes.<p>

"Take McGee. I'll handle Ziva," Gibbs whispered to Tony.

"Ziva! What do you have in that box?!" Gibbs barked as he stopped in front of her and regaled her with a glare that didn't allow for any off-topic questions.

While Agent David was busy explaining what she had collected, Tony met McGee half-way to what remained of the base dormitories.

"Tony, it was Dr. Pitt, wasn't it? Did you talk to him?" Tim asked in one breath.

"Yes, I talked to him and he had Gibbs' test results."

"And?" McGee was so pale that Tony was worried he was going to faint.

"No cancer. Gibbs' fine," he smiled.

"Really?" Tim asked as some tears filled his green eyes and relief flashed across his face.

"Really," Tony nodded. "Though..."

"What?!"

"I should headslap you," the SFA teased.

"Why?" his friend frowned.

"Gibbs has some benign nodules on his lung that worsened with the bad cough and the hit he took saving you from the car, Probie," Tony glared good-naturedly.

"Oh, no," Tim whispered, truly worried and apologetic.

"Hey! I was kidding! It's not your fault. Gibbs would have done the same thing for anyone of us. If it wasn't the hit by the car, it would have been something else. Don't worry, Tim," Tony squeezed his friend's shoulders and gave him a soft shake.

"Do you think Gibbs is mad at me?" Tim asked, looking at their boss standing not far from them.

In the moment Gibbs' voice echoed over the noise and chaos of the crime scene. "Hey! DiNozzo! McGee! Stop chatting and get here! Now!"

"On it, Boss!" they both answered as they headed toward Gibbs and Ziva.

"We've got work to do!" Gibbs commanded.

"And a boat to build," Tony and McGee whispered in unison as they followed their boss into the building.

Gibbs heard them and turned, glaring at his Agents with a half-smile before he got back to his task. "Move your a**!"

Tony and McGee grinned and shook their heads. "Coming, Boss!"

They were going to investigate one of the worst cases they had ever encountered but their world was right again.

This last scare had proved to them, once again, that, together, they could face anything.

THE END

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this story until the end. I hope you liked it.<p>

Grazie! :)


End file.
